20 Runas (Escritos)
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: He aquí 20 Runas o escritos. No te perderas pues son la historia de la historia. Parejas principales:Harry&Draco/Severus&Remus/Sirius&Jamie. Espero que disfruten con cada relato. Nota: Los relatos y drables no están en un orden cronológico especifico. OJO-AU.Slash.Mprg. ¿CONTINUAMOS CON LOS RELATOS? Ustedes lo decidirán con sus valiosos reviews, nuestro humilde salario.
1. EN EL BOSQUE

**A continuación les presento unos Drables o relatos cortos inspirados en la historia "Runa" es que las musa quisieron saciar su curiosidad/inspiración ¡No hay quien las controle!**

_Musas con mirada asesina: ¡Pero que atrevida eres te vamos a hechizar! ¡Claro siempre nosotros las culpables!_

_Lunatica con cara de angelito: ¡yo no he dicho nada malo! Uy que delicadas ¡pero igual las quiero!_

Musas rodando los ojos: Sí, sí….

Como ya sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Rowling, sólo que las musas y yo los colocamos en estos escenarios para nuestra diversión y también la vuestra si se les antoja… jiji

**.-0-.**

**-En El Bosque de Runa-**

Se escuchaban unos pasos sobre las hojas secas del camino en las cercanías del bosque, seguido del sonido de dos risas que flotaban en el aire, de repente esas risas se acallaron abruptamente…

"¡Eso es trampa!" se escucha decir a una voz con risa contenida.

"¿De cuando acá soy un tramposo?" pregunta otra voz más seria.

"Desde que me besas para ganar una carrera" contesta una voz _indignada._

"Bueno, bueno… No es mi culpa que te distraigas tan fácilmente" responde con malicia un hombre de mirada oscura, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esas son sólo excusas Severus" dice un joven de ojos caramelo.

"Remus, sólo aprovechaba el tiempo que tenemos juntos, a solas, (hace un gesto de desagrado) sin que nos interrumpa el estúpido de tu primo"

"¡Oye no insultes a Sirius que es como un hermano para mí!" lo reprende Remus.

"Disculpa Remus, pero no me retractare. Sirius no nos deja tranquilos, es peor que una mamá gallina" le planta un beso en los labios.

Remus suspira cansinamente y niega con su cabeza.

"Volvamos antes que se haga más tarde" señala Severus

"Esta bien" dice con resignación el castaño.

Así se van del lugar sujetos de la mano, observándose con cariño. Luego de haber recorrido un tramo y estar cerca de la aldea, se miran intensamente y se besan, cuando de pronto…

"¡OYE VIEJO CUERVO NO CORROMPAS A MI INOCENTE HERMANITO!" grita un ojiazul a Severus.

"¡¿A quién crees que llamas viejo?" le señala con el dedo "¡No eres más que un entrometido Sirius!"

"¡NO EMPIECEN OTRA VEZ, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!" - grita el tranquilo Remus, ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos.

"Pero el empezó Remus" dice tentativo Severus.

"No importa quien haya empezado, mejor vamos a la aldea a tomar algo caliente" dice Remus.

"¿Chocolate?" pregunta el ojinegro sabiendo que es la bebida caliente favorita de Remus.

"Por su puesto cariño" Responde Remus con ojos brillantes, ambos ignorado a Sirius y solo prestándose atención el uno al otro.

"¡Oigan no me ignoren!" dice indignado Sirius "¡Cuidado con esas manos Severus o no podrás tocar nada con ellas otra vez" amenaza.

"¡No molestes Sirius!, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Que infantil eres" Dice Severus para seguir caminando rodeando a Remus con su brazo.

"¿Infantil?" –Grita- "Sólo estoy resguardo el honor de mi primo" –lo señala- "¡Ya veras!"

Severus esquiva un hechizo que cae sobre la nieve que deja de ser blanca para ser rosa, voltea hacia él.

"¡Que fastidioso eres!" grita Severus y lanza un hechizo que el ojiazul esquiva que cae sobre un tronco de árbol caído en el suelo al que le brotan cabellos verdes.

Así comenzaron una batalla campal a base de hechizos para molestarse.

Remus rueda los ojos y dice con resignación "Mejor voy a disfrutar de un chocolate caliente, estos dos no entenderán nunca"

Después de unos segundos los contendientes se dan cuenta que Remus los ha dejado, se miran el uno al otro preocupados sabiendo que el ojicaramelo estaría realmente enfadado con ellos.

"¡Es culpa tuya!" gritan el uno al otro, para dejar de "luchar" e ir tras el castaño para "enmendar la situación".

**Fin**

**. . .1… **

**Gracias por sus reviews **

**Espero que les gusten estos Drables **

**Y su curiosidad es bienvenida para ser satisfecha!**

**Mis musas y yo estamos ávidas de sus comentarios jiji**

**¡hasta la vista y que la magia les acompañe!**

4


	2. ESCENITA

_**Anuncio: Debido a que me pareció que faltaban cosas en la historia "Runa" y como ya estaba terminada, por ello cree los Drables y relatos cortos...**_

_**Para aclarar dudas y expandir el panorama.**_

_**¡Las musas y yo esperamos que les gusten!**_

Lunatica: ¡Aquí les traigo otro!

Y ante la mirada desaprobadora de las musas me corrijo

Lunatica: Digo les traemos las musas y yo

Musas: Mucho mejor

Lunatica: Que geniecito

Musas: ¡No te quejes!

Lunatica: Sí, sí…

**Declaración: Bien. Como saben los personajes no me perteneces a mi, pero ****ustedes saben a quien ¿verdad?**

**-2-**

**-*ESCENITA*-**

**Severus&Remus**

"¡¿Qué tú y el cuervo qué?!" grita un ojiazul a un castaño en medio de la feria que se hacia en el poblado de Runa cada primavera, ganándose la mirada de muchos ojos curiosos.

"¿Es necesario que grites de esa forma Sirius?" dice rodando los ojos "Ya sabias que Severus y yo estábamos saliendo y no le digas cuervo" le reprende.

"Yo le digo como quiera, además ¿Debo pensar que te has vuelto loco Remus?" pregunta con una mirada esperanzada el ojiazul. Seguro su hermano estaba pasando por una fase de locura.

"No, no me he vuelto loco Sirius… Me he enamorado y ya" responde con voz calma Remus, aunque algo molesto por las palabras del moreno.

"Pero… Pero… Primito del alma, no crees que deberías pensarlo mejor antes de ponerte de novio con él… Es mayor que tú y puede aprovecharse de tu inocencia" dice con gesto muy preocupado. (N.A: sí como no…).

"Tú sólo quieres fastidiarlo, sé que nunca se han llevado bien y usas como pretexto que estamos saliendo para molestarlo" reclama Remus cruzándose de brazos "Además quiero que sepas que el va enserio conmigo y yo voy enserio con él"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no viene él a decírmelo?. Soy tu familia, él debe venir a hablar conmigo." dice Sirius con porte arrogante.

"Severus no vino, porque yo le pedí que me dejara hablar contigo primero primo" - Responde Remus tratando de mantenerse paciente.

"¿En verdad lo quieres?" pregunta el ojiazul.

"No Sirius" el aludido lo mira con esperanza y con ojos brillosos de cachorrito "Lo amo" responde con una sonrisa enamorada y un suspiro.

Sirius se desinfla a escuchar lo último.

"Bueno… No me queda de otra que aceptar tu decisión, sin embargo espero que estés completamente seguro de tu decisión" suspira con cansancio "¿Tenía que ser precisamente él?" - Dice con hastió, mirando al cielo buscando ayuda divina.

"Sí, porque él es único, a parte de ti que eres como un hermano para mí, que se ha interesado en el verdadero Remus"

El ojiazul asiente resignado, luego una sonrisa ladina aparece en sus labios.

"Esta bien, pero primero tengo que hablar unas cuantas cosas con él" - este comienza a caminar hacia donde esta Severus, quien esta inaugurando las actividades de la feria. Al ser el líder de la aldea debía cumplir con esas tareas.

Remus lo mira preocupado, sabe que esa sonrisa sólo significa problemas.

"¿Qué piensas hacer Sirius? No te atrevas a fastidiarlo… ¡Sirius!" dice caminando a paso apresurado tras él, pero a pesar de sus intentos no lo puede alcanzar.

Sirius se planta frente a Severus que ha bajado de la tarima improvisada luego de la apertura de la feria de primavera, intercambian una larga mirada y entonces…

"¿Qué quieres Sirius? - pregunta con fastidio Severus.

El otro lo mira con una sonrisa de superioridad y le responde.

"Te advierto como te atrevas a mancillar el honor de mi primo te lo hare pagar, él es algo inocente, pero no permitiré que te aproveches de eso… Si te vas a poner de novio con Remus, espero que estés pensando en el matrimonio y no quiero encontrarme con la sorpresa de que tengo sobrinos en camino sin que se encuentren casados"

Severus miraba con seriedad a Sirius, controlándose para no dejar a Remus sin primo (N.A. Con muchos esfuerzos. Musas: ¡que gran esfuerzo!) Mientras Remus se sonroja hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, ante las miradas que los aldeanos les dirigen a los tres, pues están escuchándolo todo.

Sirius prosigue "¡No permitiré que te aproveches de su inocencia, así que estaré alerta de donde pones tus manos, te estaré vigilando para que no te aproveches de él! ¡Nada de nada hasta que se casen!" (N.A.: Ya saben a qué se refiere Musas: ¡Abstinencia! Juju ).

Remus se sonroja aún más si es posible, Severus fulmina con la mirada a Sirius al ver la incomodidad de su novio y el ojiazul sonríe malicioso para decir como si fuera el padre de Remus.

"Espero haber hablado claro" luego se va de allí dejando a los aldeanos sorprendidos, a un apenado Remus que se tapa la cara con las manos, ocultándose en los brazos protectores de un enfadado Severus que planea venganza.

**FIN**

**-2-**

¿Comentarios? ¿Peticiones? ¿Reviews? ¿Peticiones? :-S ¿Quejas? :-S ¡¿algo?!

¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Digo esperamos les haya gustado! ;)

_**Lunatica y Las musas**_

_¡Hasta la próxima y que la magia les_ _acompañe!_


	3. Boda

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling.**

**Pero la historia si es mía y de las musas.**

**No hay un orden cronológico exacto entre los Drables.**

**-3-**

**-BODA-**

**Harry&Draco**

"Sí, acepto enlazarme a Harry por el resto de mi vida" - dice una voz cargada de emoción.

"Sí, acepto enlazarme a Draconis por el resto de mi vida" - responde una voz segura y decidida.

"Entonces los declaro enlazados energéticamente, en cuerpo, mente y alma"- dijo en tono ceremonial Dublem el enlazador, un hombre anciano de larga barba platinada.

Tras estas palabras la pareja se besa, en tanto los invitados que son además de Remus, Severus y Sirius todos los habitantes del pueblo, que al ser pequeño no eran muchos, aplauden entusiasmados.

"Te amo" dice Harry apoyando su frente en la de su rubio.

"Y yo a ti" Responde Draconis con ojos brillantes, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su ahora esposo.

_**Más tarde esa noche…**_

_*La fiesta*_

En el cielo nocturno se podían observar fuegos artificiales con diferentes figuras: dragones, hipogrifos, leones, serpientes, aves y por último el espectáculo se cerro con un:

"_**¡Harry y Draco!**_

_**¡Felicidades a los recién casados!"**_

"¿Les gusto mi regalo?" pregunto un muy alegre Sirius.

"Muchas gracias Sirius, estupendas figuras" - agradeció Harry.

"Muy original, me encantaron…. - dijo alegremente Draco, luego coloco un gesto pensativo- ¿Saben? quiero unos para mi cumpleaños"

"Y por su puesto que los tendrás" –dice Remus sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la felicidad de su niño- "¿Verdad Sirius?"

"Por su puesto, la diversión viene de mi parte" Dijo con arrogancia el ojiazul.

"¿Estas contento?" pregunta Harry a Draco mientras lo abraza cerca de su cuerpo.

"Inmensamente feliz amor" Le responde el rubio a su pareja, y luego se besan.

"Bueno es tiempo de partir el pastel" dice Remus con los ojos brillantes. Pues este era de chocolate.

"¡Por su puesto!" Respondieron los demás entusiasmados, ya que sabían que los pasteles de Remus eran deliciosos.

Todos los invitados estaban comiendo su trozo de pastel, la fiesta se desarrollaba en un hermoso jardín ubicado tras la posada de Remus, bellamente decorado que a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche las luces mágicas flotantes iluminaban todo el lugar. Ya era hora de hacer el último brindis de la noche antes de que los novios se despidieran de los invitados. Severus había ido en busca de las bebidas para realizarlo.

"Aquí les traigo las bebidas" Dijo Severus trayendo con el una bandeja que flotaba a su lado con cinco bebidas y extiende una hacia Harry.

"Hasta que sirves para algo" Dice con descaro Sirius, Harry esta a punto de tomar la bebida de la mano de Severus.

"Eh! momento, esta es mía ya que haré este último brindis como padrino de la boda" - dijo alegremente el ojiazul mientras se levantaba. (N.A. no sabe lo que le espera el pobre Musas: Juju pobrecito -:)

Harry se encogió de hombros tomo dos bebida una de las cuales le alargo a Draco, quien le dio un beso en agradecimiento. Severus dejo levitar la bandeja hasta la mesa y le extendió una a su pareja.

"Gracias cariño" dijo Remus.

"De nada" Le respondió Severus, con una mirada maliciosa sobre Sirius.

"¿Qué estas tramando?" Pregunto Remus a su pareja, ya conocía ese brillo malicioso en los ojos y no presagiaba nada nuevo.

"¿Yo…?" - Fingiendo gesto inocente - "No he hecho nada, te dije que me portaría bien" (N.A. Mentiroso. Musas con mirada soñadora: Ah Nuestra querida viborita)

Remus suspiro resignado, Sirius termino de desearle buena ventura a la pareja, una larga descendencia, felicidad y todo lo demás, se tomo su bebida de un trago sonriendo feliz, seguido por los invitados.

Severus no pudo evitar reírse y a pesar de que trato de ser discreto los que estaban sentados junto a el en la mesa no pudieron evitar notarlo, el no se reía con tanta facilidad.

Sirius ve alarmado a Severus.

"¡¿Qué me pusiste en la bebida!?" – pregunta el de ojos azules.

Severus con tranquilidad responde.

"Tendrás que averiguarlo, nadie te manda a ser entrometido. Te lo tienes bien merecido…"

"¿Cómo que entrometido?" grito "¡Yo no te he hecho nada en días".

Severus miro a Harry, disimuladamente por supuesto, Sirius no es tan tonto y entendió.

"Oh…" si él la pasaba mal, también Severus

"¡Era para Harry!"

El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"¡Severus!" gritaron Remus y Draco a la vez.

Harry simplemente reía de medio lado, el se había dado cuenta de que algo tenía la bebida, planeaba no tomarla sino disimuladamente deshacerse de ella, pero Sirius se le adelanto y no pudo evitarlo.

"Con que quería embromarme suegrito" dice con tono de burla.

"Nah, solamente era una advertencia para que no lastimes a mi hijo" dice con los brazos cruzados en pose altanera.

"¡Severus!" Otro grito de Remus y Draco.

"¿Y se puede saber que tiene esa bebida?" Pregunto curioso Draco pensando en como podría ayudar a su "tío".

"No lo diré" - respondió como si nada Severus.

"¡Cuervo del demonio! ¡¿Que pusiste en la bebida?!" grita un ojiazul enfadado.

"Esta noche lo sabrás" responde "Sólo durara una semana, así que tendrás que posponer tus aventuras por algún tiempo" Sonrió con malicia. (N.A. pobre Sirius… Musas: Un poco de abstinencia no lo matara )=-) )

"¡Oh no!" palideció notablemente "¡Tengo que buscar una solución pero ya!" - y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Harry niega con la cabeza, Remus se lleva de allí a su pareja jalándolo de una oreja y amenazándolo que el estaría "Castigado" por una semana. Draconis estaba preocupado por su esposo y los juegos de Severus, esperaba que no pasara lo mismo de Sirius a él con su Harry, pero Harry también sabe hacer de las suyas…

_Severus volvió a su casa con un cambio de look temporal... Efecto retardado…  
Harry no era un mago guerrero por nada…_

"¡No puede ser tengo el cabello rosa, los ojos amarillos y las cejas verdes!" - Grito Severus al verse al espejo - "¡Me la pagaras Sirius!" grito enfadado.

"Te lo mereces cariño, ya vente a dormir" respondió Remus desde la cama "Y no creo que haya sido Sirius" dice con una sonrisa picara.

"¡¿Qué!?" Grito de Severus, pensando en que el culpable había sido Harry, quien lo viera con su carita de niño bueno, pero el primer ataque fue suyo al tratar de darle ese brebaje que no lo dejaría funcionar completamente durante una semana (si entienden, nada de nada en la cama) entonces allí cayo en cuenta que Harry si había descubierto su plan, _"rayos era mejor no meterse con el héroe…"_ pensó, _"no mucho al menos"._ Apago las luces y no le quedo otra que irse a dormir.

"Buenas noches cariñito" fue lo último que escucho Severus esa noche, palabras de Remus quien pensaba que después de todo su pareja se lo había buscado.

_**Fin**_

_**-*3*-**_

_**¡Esperamos con ansias sus comentarios!**_

_**No nos dejen en el olvido, en la soledad, en la oscuridad oscura…. Miren que sus comentarios nos inspiran y son el pan… El agua, el aire… **_

Musas rodando los ojos: Exagerada.

Lunatica con expresión indignada: ¡Si todo lo hago por ustedes!

Musas fastidiadas: Deja el drama loquita, no ves que asustas a los lectores.

Lunatica resoplando: ¿cómo que loquita? Sí claro y ustedes hablando de dramas… Si son expertas en ello… Hipócritas.

Musas: ¡¿Cómo?!

Lunatica con carita de ángel: UH… nada… ug…

Musas con mirada asesina: Eres una…

Lunatica parpadeando exageradamente: ¿Una persona maravillosa?

Musas: ¡Será mejor que corras!

Lunatica inocentemente: ¿Por qué?

Musas: ¡veras que hacemos algo más que inspirar!

Un haz de luz roja pasa rozando el cabello azabache de lunática

Lunatica: ¡Ah correr!

Las Musas sujetando sus vestidos largos corren detrás de Lunatica lanzando hechizos….

Pero todas riendo.

_Suspirando ´Tanto amor, me quieren y las quiero pero a veces lo demostramos de una forma un poquitito extraña´._

_**-3-**_

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDEZCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_


	4. Nuestra Unión

_**Aquí les traigo Otro Relato Corto de Runa, Este proyecto es de 20 pequeños relatos que complementan la Historia "Runa" Si no la han leído, tranquilos, no se perderán. Jeje  
Como saben los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora de los libros de Harry Potter, yo sólo los tomo prestados para dejar libre mi imaginación y la inspiración de las musas.**_

**-…..4…-**

**-Nuestra Unión-**

**Severus&Remus**

**-…..4…-**

Una pareja se estaba besando tras haber sido enlazados oficialmente, a su alrededor todo era jubilo y aplausos, sin contar a un ojiazul enfurruñado en una esquina al ver a su hermanito Remus casado con el cuervo ese.

"¿No me felicitas Sirius?" - dice un ojicaramelo desbordando felicidad por sus poros. Sonriendo espectacularmente, nadie podría ganarle a Remus en felicidad aquel día.

"Por su puesto hermanito" - dice Sirius abrazando a Remus - "Ni pienses que te daré un abrazo cuervo y que suerte tienes de casarte con mi hermanito" dice mirando a Severus.

"Ni que hiciera falta…" - respondió con desdén mirando al ojiazul, luego mira a su recién obtenido esposo y dice - "Y vaya que tengo suerte" luego lo besa.

"Iugh… Hagan eso lejos de mí" - dice fingiendo asco Sirius.

"Oh vamos Sirius, acostúmbrate" - dice Remus.

"Y no te andes quejando fastidioso, niño mimado" dice Severus disponiéndose a ir a las mesas de los invitados para agradecerles por acompañarlos, dispuestas en el jardín de la casa de la familia de Remus, con su pareja de la mano.

"¡¿A quién le dices niño mimado?!" - grita Sirius en posición de ataque - "¡Cuervo viejo!"

Remus rueda los ojos y se hace a un lado.

_Entonces sucedió lo inevitable…_

_**Minutos después…**_

Un hombre claramente enfado fulminaba con su mirada (y con nueva imagen, ojos rosa, el cabello naranja, orejas de asno y su túnica que había sido negra con anterioridad de los colores del arcoíris) a Sirius al mismo tiempo que este salía corriendo con un hermoso vestido rosado y cuerpo de mujer, gritando que se las pagaría y se vengaría.

"¿Qué…? el empezó" Dijo Severus ante la mirada acusadora de su pareja.

Remus simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba _"¿En que me he  
metido?"_ y se disponía a seguir con su ronda de saludos en las mesas de los invitados a la vez que los convencía de que su esposo y primo, no estaban locos y que por su puesto no eran potencialmente peligrosos para la aldea.

**Fin**

-.-

**-…..4…-**

_Espero con entusiasmos sus Reviews, miren que las musas me han amenazado con secuestrarme y ¡pedir rescate! ¡Y que no me dejaran continuar con estos Drables y relatos cortos que serán 20 en total! ¡Me secuestraran y me quitaran mis pergaminos y plumas! Snif…_

_Se que no me conocen de hace mucho tiempo pero ¡por favor no me dejen solita!_

Musas fingiendo inocencia: ¡que calumnias!

Lunática: ¡Claro que no! Si aquí tengo la nota que ustedes me enviaron diciéndome eso y más… (Sacando la nota del bolsillo interior de su capa)

Musas con mirada alarmada: ¡Trae eso para acá!

Lunatica sale corriendo y mientras huye dice: ¡ni loca que estuviera, esa es mi única prueba!

Musas: Creo que tenemos que planear bien nuestros movimientos

(Todas asistieron en acuerdo y con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos…)

Lunatica escondiendo la nota detrás de un cuadro de un fénix y un dragón, dice: Esta prueba estará más segura aquí…

_¡Nos vemos, gracias por sus comentarios y recuerden las travesuras que las musas planean para una pobrecita Lunática!_

_¡Esta en sus manos!_

**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN VOSOTROS!**

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

**¡Gracias!**


	5. TRIPLE SORPRESA

**Ya saben que los personajes no son míos… Son de JK Rowling.**

**Espero que les gusten estas locuras y ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Esperamos con anhelo sus comentarios…**

_Lunática y las Musas_

_-5-_

**TRIPLE SORPRESA**

**Severus&Remus**

"¡¿Qué?!" fue el grito que dieron los dos hombres cuando escucharon las noticias de la boca de Remus.

"Pensé que estarían contentos" dice Remus mientras hace un tierno puchero, acariciando su abultada panza.

"Sí… pero… pero…" - titubea Severus aun sin creérselo, en estado de shock.

"¿En serio amor, te gusta la noticia?" Pregunto Remus a su pareja, que de repente había perdido casi todas sus habilidades de habla.

"Cla… Claro" - responde con una media sonrisa.

"Y ¿tu Sirius?" pregunta mirando a su primo quien lo mira con los hermosos ojos azules abiertos como platos, boqueando con poca elegancia que no lo caracteriza (Musas: a pesar de ser un niño grande es elegante eh N.A. Sí claro…).

"Sí…" es lo poco que logra articular y luego plaf cae redondito desmayado al suelo.

"¡Sirius!" –grita alarmado Remus esperando que no se haya golpeado muy duro la cabeza.

En ese momento Severus logra reaccionar y encierra a su pareja en un gran abrazo, luego coloca una mano sobre la panza de un embarazado Remus

"¿Es verdad Remus?" pregunta su esposo.

"Sí amor" lo mira sonriente, para luego darse un beso "Por favor, ve a ver si Sirius esta bien cariño" le pide a su esposo.

"Estará bien" dice encogiéndose de hombros "Es un cabeza dura después de todo"

"Por favor amorcito" Dice con su mejor puchero y ojitos de perrito.

"Esta bien, esta bien" se levanta, luego se inclina junto a Sirius

"Oye despierta, el que me debería haber desmayado soy yo y no hago tales dramas niño mimado, infantil e inmaduro"

"¡¿A quién crees que le dices así? Viejo cuervo!" dice indignado Sirius sentándose de golpe.

Severus simplemente ríe, lo que Remus les acaba de decir es una buena noticia y a pesar de que el infantil de Sirius no le caía bien, después de todo era "Familia"

"¿Ya están repuestos los dos?" pregunta un preocupado Remus.

"Por supuesto cariño, lo que pasa es que no lo esperábamos" dice Severus censándose a su pareja y abrazándolo "Estaré feliz de ser padre por triplicado"

Sirius miraba del uno al otro recordando lo que Remus les acababa de decir hace unos minutos atrás.

"¿En serio?" pregunta Remus con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

"Por su puesto, todo lo que venga de ti es algo maravilloso" responde Severus abrazándolo.

Sirius los seguía mirando en silencio y esas muestras de cariño tan dulces de Severus lo ponían mal, eso era señal del final del mundo (N.A: Que dramático Sirius :P Musas: Hay que entenderlo y quererlo juju :P)

"Bien, estuve unos segundos preocupado como no reaccionabas… Será algo difícil pero nos las ingeniaremos por salir adelante con nuestros trillizos" dice un aliviado y feliz Remus acariciando su barriga de cinco meses.

"Sí, nos las arreglaremos" le da otro beso.

Remus ve a su primo y le extiende una mano.

"Ven Sirius felicítame, vas a ser tío por partida triple"

El aludido sonríe y de verdad quiere levantarse a felicitar a su hermanito pero ¡plaf! Cae desmayado, nuevamente.

Remus y Severus ruedan los ojos.

"Yo soy el que debería desmayarse no el" dice Severus con fastidio.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" responde Remus alarmado "Después de todo ninguno de ustedes es el que traerá estos niños al mundo" rueda los ojos. "Dramáticos"

"Bueno, no importa… Ya se le pasara" dice Severus para luego volver a besar a su pareja.

"Sí, ya se le pasara" responde dejándose consentir.

Cuatro meses después nacieron los trillizos Lien, Jamir y Evan Snap.

Una combinación entre sus padres, al pasar el tiempo lo demostrarían al tener el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su papi, cada uno con sus gustos, pero los tres con algo en común, sus ansias de hacer el bien.

_**FIN**_

_**-5-**_

_**Como verán los Drables no tienen un orden cronológico exacto**_

Lunática con resignación: No es mi culpa que las musas sean unas desordenadas…

Musas muy alteradas/enojadas: ¡como te atreves! ¡Av…!

Lunática un poquito asustada: ¡Esperen! si me muero…. ¡¿Quién escribirá sus locuras?!

Musas encogiéndose de hombros: ¡oh si….! Un mal necesario.

Lunática con un poco de dramatismo: Claro, claro… Sigan tratándome mal y cuando las deje se lamentaran. Snif snif –ojitos de perrito-

Musas rodando los ojos: Dramática…

Lunática con mirada acusadora: ¡Insensibles!

Musas rodando los ojos otra vez: Puro drama….

Lunática con gesto de resignación y decisión: Esta bien ¡me voy!

Musas asustadillas: ¡no espera! ¡Te necesitamos!

Lunática con carita de perrito: Mentiras snif snif

Musas sin saber como actuar ante la escena: ¿estas llorando? ¡no! No seas así, nosotras te queremos ¡Haremos lo que quieras!

Lunática con cara de cachorrito y mirada de niña tierna: ¿en serio? ¿lo prometen?

Musas afligidas: ¡prometido!

Lunática con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro: Esta bien… Me quedo….

Musas con gesto derrotado susurran: Manipuladora…

jiji

_**¡HASTA LA VISTA y QUE LA MAGIA LES ACOMPAÑE!**_


	6. TRISTEZA

**Como ya saben los personajes de la autora Rowling son de ella y de nadie más, yo sólo los uso para desatar la locura de las musas.**

**Los demás personajes y la historia son míos muahahaha….**

**¡Gracias por acompañarnos!**

…**-*-*-6-*-*-…..**

**TRISTEZA**

**Severus&Remus**

Habían pasado muchos años, Severus, Remus y sus hijos eran una familia feliz.

Lien, Jamir y Evan ya tenían 18 años de edad y los tres jóvenes habían decidido acudir a la guerra para contribuir a ganarla, con el fin de librarse del grupo oscuro que perturbaba el mundo mágico. Sus padres temieron por la seguridad de ellos al conocer sus intenciones, pero no les quedo más remedio que -dejarlos partir deseándoles lo mejor.

Su tío Sirius, les regalo unos colgantes mágicos con protecciones, para que entrenaran y se convirtieran en unos guerreros que defenderían sus principios y la libertad, como era el sueño de Lien, Jamir y Evan.

La guerra transcurría y parecía no tener fin, meses y meses pasaron, Severus y Remus esperaban con ansias noticias de sus hijos, las que llegaban una vez por semana, ellos les contaban los avances y de todo lo que habían aprendido llenándolos de orgullo, pero también de preocupación por el peligro que corrían. Muchas veces, Severus quiso ir con ellos para cuidarlos un poco mejor, pero ellos les recordaban que ya eran mayores y que además su padre, Severus, debía permanecer en la aldea, pues siendo el líder su deber proteger y guiar a la gente en caso de alguna emergencia se presentara allí, así que permaneció en Runa cuidando a los pobladores y a su pareja como le hicieron prometer sus hijos.

_**Una noche…**_

Sirius entro al despacho de Severus que quedaba no muy lejos de la casa que este compartía con su pareja.

"Severus, Remus te necesita en casa" Sirius hablo en un tono serio.

El aludido levanto su rostro con un gesto preocupado, su –cuñado- muy raramente usaba ese tono tan serio y se sorprendió al ver una mirada que reflejaba una gran tristeza.

"¿Qué sucede Sirius?" pregunta levantándose preocupado caminando hacia el ojiazul.

"Vamos a tu casa, es mejor que estés allá para que lo sepas".

Sirius apoya una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de apoyo a Severus, quien se deja guiar a su casa, temía preguntar más, por lo que a pesar de sentir una gran preocupación en su corazón lo sigue sin investigar más.

_Cuando llegaron a la casa…._

__El silencio se extendía como un manto oscuro por la casa de la pareja Snap, Severus y Sirius entraron y en la sala se encontraron con la imagen de un devastado Remus que sostenía un pergamino en sus manos, el ojinegro se acerca a su pareja y lo abraza, el ojicaramelo levanta la mirada en la que su pareja ve una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos anegados de lágrimas.

"Es terrible Sev…" dice extendiéndole el pergamino a su pareja y dejándose abrazar.

Sirius se sienta al lado de la pareja y le da caricias consoladoras a su primo en la espalda quien llora copiosamente, dejando escuchar sus gemidos de dolor. Que le rompen el corazón a su pareja y primo.

Severus leyendo el papel, no se lo puede creer y siente como algo se quiebra en él, las lágrimas comienzan a salir resbalando por su cara. Sirius esta demasiado triste para no hacer más que tratar de consolar o acompañar a la pareja.

_**Señores Snap:**_

_Nos comunicamos con ustedes en este triste momento. Tenemos el penoso deber de informarles que los Señores Lien, Jamir y Evan Snap, han fallecido defendiendo valientemente sus principios en la batalla, gracias a su colaboración logramos obtener la victoria. Ellos apoyaron incondicionalmente al joven que gano la batalla, la victoria no hubiese sido posible sin sus hijos, los cuales son Héroes del mundo mágico._

_Dentro de unos días un contingente arribara con sus cuerpos para realizar un sepelio digno de tan valerosos jóvenes, a quienes les debemos tanto._

_Les acompañamos en su pena,_

_La Orden Del Dragón_

_El Concejo Mágico_

**Fin**

…**-*-*-6-*-*-…..**

**¡Síiiiii ya se es triste! Pero no todo en la vida es color de rosa uugh ¡es la verdad no me den tomatazos! Uh en realidad no quería hacer sufrir a Remus y Sev, pero hay otras vidas para mis queridos profes, para recompensarlos juju.**

_Musas: Que tonta._

_Lunática: No molesten amenazantes de secuestro…_

_Musas: Tú trabaja y eso es todo…_

_Lunática: ¡pero hay cosas en las que no puedo interferir!_

_Musas: Pues si quieres seguir escribiendo a ver que haces…_

_Lunática: ¡no puedo hacer nada para que haya comentarios!_

_Musas siseando: no nosss interessa... _

_Lunática: ¡que malas!_

_Musas con mirada maliciosa: ¿Quieres saber que tanto?_

_Lunática traga y pone cara de susto: ¡mejor huyo sigilosamente!_

_Y sólo quedo una nube de humo._

…**-*-*-6-*-*-…..**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Preguntas? ¿Dudas? ¿Caramelos? ¿Hechizos? **

**¿Algo?**

**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE PARA USTEDES!**


	7. ADOPTADO

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la talentosa autora Rowling.**

**Bajo amenaza de las musas **_(aunque confieso que me encantan estos personajes para crear historias nuevas)_** los coloco en estos mundos alternos para dejar libre mi creatividad junto a la inspiración de las locas musas…**

_**Musas: ¡oye!**_

_**Lunática: ups…**_

_**¡gracias por acompañarnos!**_

************-7-************

***ADOPTADO***

**Severus&Remus**

_Meses después de que la guerra ha terminado…_

Remus y Severus se adaptan lo mejor que podían a la perdida de sus hijos, con el constante apoyo de Sirius, que debido a las trágicas circunstancias ha hecho una tregua con Severus. La pareja Snap, se dedicaba a sus labores y a apoyarse mutuamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva situación.

_**Una noche…**_

La lluvia era fuerte, el viento soplaba con fuerza, se escuchaban los truenos en el cielo y los rayos danzaban entre las nubes, debido al mal tiempo las personas que vivían en los límites más retirados de la aldea no les quedo más opción que quedarse en la posada de Remus.

Remus repartía toallas secas, a las que pensó eran las últimas personas que entrarían esa noche a su posada. Severus acompañaba a su pareja y también se dispuso a preparar pociones para la gripe, por si acaso.

El ojicaramelo se recostó entre los brazos de su amado pelinegro cerca de la chimenea disfrutando de un chocolate caliente, todo estaba en silencio y sólo se escuchan las gotas de lluvia, la música de la tempestad y los murmullos de algunos de los parroquianos que estaban en sus mesas tomando alguna bebida caliente, muchos ya se habían ido a dormir.

De pronto el silencio fue roto, cuando alguien toco la puerta, que ya estaba cerrada debido a la hora. Severus camino hacia la puerta acompañando a Remus, al abrir entro una pequeña figura cubierta por una capa gris oscuro con bordados plateados, al quitarse la capucha quedo al descubierto un joven de apenas catorce años, alto para su edad, delgado, de piel clara, cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos grises.

"Muchas gracias por abrirme" dice muy educadamente el recién llegado.

Remus reacciona después de unos segundos y dice "Pero pasa, pasa niño, que estas empapado te traeré una toalla y…" Mira a su esposo "Tú le traes un chocolate caliente, cariño"

"Por su puesto" Responde Severus de inmediato.

Luego de un rato con ayuda de una toalla y algunos hechizos el chico ya estaba seco y bebiendo su chocolate. Remus se encontraba sentado con él en la mesa más cercana a la chimenea, bajo la mirada atenta de su esposo que esta sentado en la barra. Este estudia la reacciones de su pareja, ese muchacho tenía algo especial y Remus ya se estaba encariñando con el, además de que se veía que algo tenían en común.

"_Espero que algo bueno salga de esto"_ Pensaba Severus.

"¿Y dime pequeño que haces por ahí sólo con esta lluvia?" Dice Remus con mirada cariñosa.

"Yo… Pues perdí a mis padres y todo en la guerra" responde con tristeza el jovencito "Estoy buscando donde rehacer mi vida o comenzarla" responde con una sonrisa triste.

"Oh… que triste, muchos hemos perdido a seres queridos en esa horrible guerra" Dice con suma tristeza el ojicaramelo "Yo perdí a mis hijos"

"Eso es terrible, le entiendo, señor…" el chico hace un gesto al ver que no han hecho las presentaciones adecuadas "Por cierto, me llamo Draconis" le extiende la mano.

"Yo soy Remus y el que te recibió junto a mí es mi esposo Severus" se estrechan las manos.

"Es un gusto conocerlo señor Remus, me gustaría quedarme en su posada"  
hace un gesto de duda "Aunque no tengo mucho dinero, pero si me permite le puedo pagar sirviendo en la posada. También se hacer varias pociones, en realidad no soy nada malo para ello así le podría pagar"

"Oh, a mi esposo le encanta trabajar en pociones" responde con una sonrisa Remus.

"A mí también, es algo que me fascina hacer, quiero ser un gran pocionista" Respondió muy entusiasmado el rubio.

"A mi hijo Jamir le pasaba lo mismo que a ti, le encantaba hacer pociones, lo saco de su padre" dijo nostálgico.

"Es muy triste lo que ocurre tras una guerra" responde el pequeño tomando la mano de Remus que descansa sobre la mesa con gesto de apoyo.

"Sí así es" sacude la cabeza tratando de quitarse los pensamientos tristes "Bien, te puedes quedar aquí y hablare con mi esposo para que seas su aprendiz en pociones"

"Yo… ¿enserio?" responde con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos grises.

"Sí, Draconis…" le dice con una sonrisa triste "Te pareces tanto a mi Jamir"

"Oh…" Dice dudoso sintiendo la tristeza del adulto.

"Estoy bien, lo estaré" le sonríe al chico.

"Yo le apoyare señor Remus, hemos pasado por algo similar" le regala un sonrisa de animo "Por cierto me puede decir Draco"

"Y tú dime sólo Remus, Draco…" el castaño mira al rubio, un niño solo, lleno de ilusiones, sin familia y luego de un largo silencio le dice "¿Sabes? Me gustaría que vinieras a vivir en mi casa, ¿te gustaría que mi familia te adoptara?

"¿Adoptado?" pregunta el chico asombrado por la oferta "Yo… Este… Usted apenas me conoce, me gustaría pero… ¿Su esposo no se molestara?"

"Sí adoptado" le guiña un ojo "No te preocupes por mi marido yo me encargo de él"

Remus aun tenía muy activo su lado paternal a flor de piel, así que siguiendo su instinto nato decidió adoptar a ese pequeño rubio que le llego al corazón apenas lo vio y le recordaba tanto a su pequeño.

Severus acepta, porque tiene la corazonada de que ese chico llego allí por alguna razón, las coincidencias no existen, y porque no podía negarle nada a su pareja, mas a un si tenía ese brillo en su mirada que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Desde entonces Remus le enseño todo sobre el manejo de la posada, al igual que hechizos que el chico aun no conocía y lo bueno de la vida, mientras Severus entusiasmado por el interés del chico y su mente vivaz, le enseño más sobre pociones y demás estudios.

_**Fin**_

**__**********-7-************

_**¡Ay que cuchitura! ¡Como los amo! Y así empiezo una aventura para el pequeño Draco….**_

_**Espero les gusten estos relatos cortos**_

_**Las musas (que me están fulminando con la mirada) y yo esperamos ansiosas sus comentarios, reviews.**_

_Lunática: Yo también las quiero musas._

_Musas con un brillo extraño en sus ojos: Nosotras también._

_Lunática: oh oh…._

_**Dato especial: **_La estrella Thuban o Alpha (α) Draconis, se encuentra en la constelación Dragón. Dragón (astronomía), constelación circumpolar del norte situada entre la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor. La estrella Eltanin, Gamma Draconis, es la más brillante de su constelación, de magnitud 2.

**Microsoft ® Encarta ® 2009.**

**__**********-7-************

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

**¡Gracias!**

**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN VOSOTROS!**

5


	8. DONCEL

**Los personajes, no son míos, no son míos y, y, y, ¡ustedes saben de quieeen, de quieeen! **

**¡Y la ganadora es! ¡La ra la la ra la! ¡Asíiii esss! ¡La famosa Rowling! **

**No son míos, no son míos, sino de ella, de ellaaaa….**

_**Una Musa dice susurrando: Esta ya esta loca.**_

_**Todas asintieron en afirmación **_

**-**-8-**-**

**-Doncel-**

El día manifestaba que seria cálido a esa hora de la mañana, todo estaba tranquilo en el pueblo. Un joven rubio de 16 años se veía al espejo, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en una marca en su espalda, con más exactitud sobre su omóplato izquierdo, no se explicaba como ese lunar de un color claro en forma de pentagrama había aparecido allí, sin ninguna razón aparente, sobre su piel. Así que sin ganas de quedarse con la duda, se dispuso a salir de la habitación para ir a preguntarles a sus padres adoptivos.

- ¡Remus! ¡Severus!– el rubio los llamo entrando a la cocina de la casa de la pareja que lo había acogido, se sentía muy bienvenido en ese lugar y realmente se consideraba parte de la familia.

-Sí cariño- Responde Remus mirándolo con mucho cariño, se sentía orgulloso de su niño, así era como él lo llamaba.

- Necesito preguntarles algo…-

Severus sólo asiente con la cabeza incitándolo a hablar.

- Yo… Ehm- los mira a ambos y prosigue -Me ha salido un lunar extraño en la espalda-.

-¿Qué forma tiene?- pregunta Remus con los ojos brillantes, conteniendo la emoción, imaginándose de que se trataba, pues lo presentía desde hace tiempo. Tristemente los padres del niño no le habían podido decir de su situación.

- Es un especie de pentagrama - responde el jovencito de ojos grises.

-Oh Draco…– Remus le dice alegre y lo abraza con ternura. -Esto es algo muy especial-

Remus ve a Severus, incitándolo a alegrarse por su niño.

El ojinegro esta sorprendido y preocupado a la vez, pronto todos tendrían que conocer la noticia y comenzarían a rondar a su hijo, como si ya no babearan  
lo suficiente por el hermoso rubio.

-Bien, te felicito por este nuevo descubrimiento Draco…- le dijo apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico y le dedico una sonrisa forzada -Bueno, yo los dejo me voy a revisar unas pociones que estoy preparando, Rem te explicara todo- le da un beso en la frente y luego otro a su pareja en los labios -Lo dejo en tus manos Remus. Yo sé de pociones, pero no se me da este tipo de situaciones– y se fue de allí dejándolos solos.

-Cobarde- murmuro Remus a su marido, al ver como huía velozmente dejándolo sólo con el asunto entre manos, se encogió de hombros y miro a esos ojos grises curiosos.

-Bueno ¿Por qué te emocionas Rem?- dijo entre curioso y pensativo -¿Qué significa esta marca?– pregunto señalando a su hombro.

-Bien mi niño- le responde mientras se sienta en una de las silla del comedor e invita al rubio a hacer lo mismo a su lado -Eso significa que eres especial, un doncel-

-¿Especial?- pregunta enarcando una ceja, para agregar en broma -Eso ya lo sé…- y luego se ríe seguido por Remus, después agrega con gesto triste -Una vez, mi madre me dijo algo así y que cuando llegara a la edad indicada me explicaría… Pero… No pudo-

-Yo lo haré mi niño- le da un apretón consolador en las manos a su hijo adoptivo.

-Gracias papá Remus- le dice el jovencito contento de tener a alguien que le apoye y le aclare su duda, tuvo una gran suerte al encontrar a Remus.

El ojicaramelo sonrió conmovido como cada vez que el chico le decía papá.

-Yo también soy un doncel, por eso tuve hijos- le explica -Quiere decir que cuando llegue el momento y encuentres esposo, tendrás la capacidad de engendrar niños-

El jovencito sonrió, entre alegre y temeroso.

-Oh, ya entiendo, es decir que algún día me podré enlazar con un chico, que espero me guste… y le podré dar hijos-

-Sí así es…- responde Remus con una sonrisa su niño era muy inteligente siempre entendía rápidamente lo que le explicaban -Mira yo también tengo la misma marca pero en otro sitio- le muestra su hombro.

-¡Es igual a la mía!- dice entusiasmado el chico al ver que tenía algo  
en común con Remus -Nos parecemos…- y se lanza a abrazar al castaño.

Remus lo recibe gustoso entre sus brazos y le acaricia las hebras doradas.

-Espero tener la misma suerte que tú y en conseguir a alguien que me ame tanto como te ama Sev…- pone gesto pensativo -Aunque a veces se pone fastidioso siendo sobreprotector, con tu seguridad y eso…-

-¡Draco!– aunque usa un todo de regaño le dice sonriendo -Es que nos  
queremos mucho y el lo demuestra con su sobreprotección-

- Sí ya lo se- le sonríe -Espero tener tu suerte-

-Y la tendrás…- responde Remus abrazando al chico, -Quiero que seas  
muy feliz- le dijo, mientras para sus adentros pedía al cielo que su niño fuera feliz con la pareja que encontrase.

Así permanecen abrazados un rato, entre alegres por tener algo más en  
común y asustados por lo que sucediese en el futuro, pero con esperanza en sus corazones.

**Fin**

**-**-8-**-**

**Perdónenme por el acceso de locura al principio, agradezcamos a la autora de Harry Potter, por crear estos maravillosos personajes.**

Y es que las musas me tienen bajo presión y eso ¡a cualquiera le afecta!

No olviden dejar sus comentarios en la caja de madera tallada que esta en la puerta… ¡las musas me van a volver loca con sus amenazas! ¡soy claustrofóbica y me dejaron encerrada! ¿Qué puedo decirles? ¡eso puede volver loco a cualquiera!  
En medio del terror pude echar la puerta abajo, ¡no permitiré que me vuelvan a encerrar! uuh.

Musas: que dramatismo…

Lunática: No molesten…

Musas: Como quieras… Pero te lo merecías…

Lunática con ojitos llorosos: ¡no es justo, saben que me dan terror los lugares encerrados y aun peor si son pequeños! ¡No me quieren! ¡Me odian!

Musas suspiran con cansancio: El hecho de no implica que… Tenías que terminar de escribir…

Lunática suspirando derrotada: Olvídenlo… Ya encontrare algo que hacer… _Alguien me ofreció ayudarme_ (Diciendo lo último con mirada maliciosa)

ñam ñam

Musas mirando para los lados con nerviosismo: Ops! Oh oh!

**-**-8-**-**

Oh ¡Gracias NUMENEESSE por tu frecuente compañía en esta aventura!

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDEZCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

**¡Gracias!**


	9. SORPRESA

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES Y ESO SIEMPRE PERMANECERA SERÁ ASÍ PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE J K ROWLING…**

_Los demás personajes y la trama es mía, sólo mía… jeje_

_Musas tamborileando sus dedos con los brazos cruzados: ¿Se te olvida algo?_

_Lunática: ¡Por su puesto, cuento con la maravillosa y brillante colaboración de las musas! ¿Y a ustedes se les olvida algo?_

_Musas: ¡Gracias a nuestra beta y a nuestr s lector s!_

_Lunática: ¿Y qué más?…_

_Musas rodando los ojos pues lo estaban haciendo bajo coacción: ¡Gracias a Numeneesse por su seguimiento!_

_Lunática con una sonrisa de medio lado: Perfecto…_

_Cuando Draco le da a Harry el día de su cumpleaños un regalo sin igual, que a ambos los hará felices…_

-9-

**-Sorpresa-**

Harry accedió a su casa, la que compartía con su pareja, al ingresar en la sala lo recibió el inconfundible olor de un pastel recientemente horneado que encontró sobre una mesa, mueble que antes no había estado en medio de la sala, sonrió de medio lado al ver a su rubio encendiendo unas velas al rededor de la estancia.

Unos ojos grises chocaron con los verdes, el rubio sonrió a su pareja, se dirigió a el y le dio un abrazo haciendo que el pelinegro inmediatamente lo rodeara con sus fuertes brazos, efecto de su entrenamiento como mago guerrero.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! ¿Listo para recibir tu regalo?- dice el rubio ofreciéndole una mirada brillante a Harry.

-Uhm Draco ese brillo en tu mirada me dice que será algo bueno... ¡¿Qué esperamos?! - pregunta entusiasmado Harry.

El aludido le responde agitando sus manos hacia el pastel sobre el cual se encienden unas velas.

-Primero apaga las velas de tu pastel, luego te daré mi regalo y después iremos a la casa de mis padres para que celebremos tu cumpleaños con ellos...-

Harry besa profundamente a su pareja y se dispone a obedecerle.

-Recuerda pedir un deseo- Dice Draco apoyando una de sus manos en el  
hombro del moreno, quien sonríe y apaga las velas.

-¡Listo! - dice Harry entusiasmado como un niño pequeño lo que hace reír a su pareja, el ojos verdes abraza a su pareja por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo y tras besarlo le dice -¿Seguro que tenemos que ir a casa de tus padres?... Se me ocurre algo mejor para celebrar...- Agrega con picardía.

Su pareja le da un juguetón empujón y lo reprende.

-No señor, sabes que es costumbre celebrar los cumpleaños en familia... Y además quiero que mis padres sepan de tu regalo- Lo último lo dice con mirada picara. -Ahora siéntate niño curioso-

Harry sonríe a su pareja y obedece con ansias de recibir su regalo, sentándose en el sillón blanco de la sala.

Draco levita una caja de madera hacia sus manos, luego con una sonrisa  
le dice a su pareja que lo mira con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de  
curiosidad.

- ¿Listo para tu obsequio?- pregunta el rubio acercándose hacia su pareja y sentándose en el regazo de este.

-¿Tú eres mi regalo? Pero si ya eres mío ¿no?- dice con una mirada  
traviesa el pelinegro.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Compórtate o no te lo doy!- intenta reprender el ojos grises –_Aunque me muero de ganas de dártelo y ver la expresión de tu rostro-_ piensa no sin algo de ansiedad el rubio.

- Esta bien, me comportare bien- Dice Harry conciliador y sonriente, dándole un beso a su pareja.

Draco sonríe.

-Aquí tienes- colocando la caja de madera tallada sobre las manos de Harry -Ahora ábrelo-.

El de ojos verdes así lo hizo, para quedar desconcertado sosteniendo el obsequio entre sus manos alzando la mirada hacia su pareja, quien tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-Amor ¿Para que me servirá este regalo?- pregunta desconcertado el moreno sosteniendo una pequeñísima capa de mago entre sus manos.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensancha aun más, toma una de las manos de su pareja colocándola sobre su plano abdomen.

-¿No sientes esa energía diferente dentro de mi amor?- pregunta el de ojos grises casi brillando.

El aludido cierra los ojos y tras unos segundos de concentración, Harry percibe una energía, una perfecta combinación entre su magia y la de su pareja, abre sus ojos verdes fijándolos en los grises con una expresión sobrecogida.

-"Dentro de algún tiempo usaras esa capa para nuestro bebé-

Harry abraza casi reverencial a su amor y le susurra una pregunta.

-¿Seremos padres?– dice emocionado y esperanzado.

-Así es amor... Tendremos a una pequeña brujita o mago…- Responde  
con ternura el rubio.

Harry se pone en pie con cuidado de no lastimar a su pareja y lo abraza levantándolo de suelo -Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida, ¡Te amo! Mi cielo- las risas de Draco se escuchan en toda la casa mientras Harry llenaba de besos el rostro de su pareja.

-Falta decirle a mis padres y a mi tío- Dice Draco alegre.

Y Harry lo deja en el suelo con delicadeza para decirle malicioso.

- Uhm me muero por verle la cara a Severus, espero que no intente matarme  
por embarazar a su pequeño niño-

Draco se hace el ofendido golpeando el hombro de su pareja.

-¡El no dejaría huérfano a su nieto o nieta! Que malo eres Harry... Además ya estamos casados-.

El ojos verdes ríe más que feliz.

-¿Qué esperamos para compartir esta estupenda noticia? ¡Oh! ¡Remus se pondrá muy feliz!-

El de ojos grises sonríe.

- Bien llama a Nabu (el hipogrifo de Harry) y nos vamos-

-¡Oh no tu no te subirás en Nabu mientras estés en estado!- al ver la mirada de su pareja agrega -Es que puede ser peligroso para ambos- abraza a su pareja -Los amo mucho como para permitir que algo les pase- dice con una mano sobre el abdomen de su pareja quien se derrite ante el gesto y las palabras.

-Esta bien, pero espero que no exageres con cuidados demasiado excesivos- dice Draco con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a su pareja con suspicacia.

-Claro que no amor- Responde Harry con gesto inocente en su rostro.

Y como podrán imaginar, el Harry protector se convierto en uno sobreprotector ante el estado de su pareja, haciéndolo sentir amado por las muestras de cariño no sólo de su pareja, sino también de sus padres y tío, que lo consentía y cuidaban... pero a ratos se sentiría cansado y abrumado por las exageraciones de los cuidados de su pareja...

Harry descubriría que las hormonas del embarazo ponían de un genio terrible a su pareja, como si el subconsciente del rubio se vengara de él con el humor de perros de su amado rubio... Que bueno que lo ama con todo su ser... Además el esfuerzo valdría la pena al tener un pedacito de ambos, el fruto de su amor entre sus brazos.

**FIN**

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDEZCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

**¡Gracias!**


	10. NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA

_**Ya saben… Sirius no es mío ¿lástima no? XD... Digo ninguno de los personajes de H.P.. Pues son de la talentosa JK Rowling.**_

_**Los demás personajes…**_

_**Son de mi propiedad y de las musas, al igual que la trama.**_

**10-Nunca digas nunca-  
Sirius&Jamie**

Era un día tranquilo en Runa el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y corría una fresca brisa proveniente de las montañas, cinco personas sentadas en el porche de la posada de los Snap disfrutaban de una bebida fría mientras se relajaban un rato en la tranquilidad que les rodeaba.

-Que día tan estupendo hace hoy - Dice con un suspiro Remus recostado en el hombro de su pareja.

-Así es papá Remus, ideal para descansar- agrega Draco sentado en medio de las piernas de su pareja con las piernas descolgando un poco, quien esta sentado en una orilla del suelo del porche apoyado en una de las columnas de madera.

-Uhm sí cariño- dice Harry mientras rodea a su pareja con un abrazo, acariciando la pequeña panza abultada de cuatro meses de su rubio.

El rubio voltea el rostro hacia el de ojos verdes quien le da un beso conocedor del gesto.

Se escucha un gruñido proveniente de Severus, aun se le hace difícil ver a su niño esperando un bebé. Aunque internamente esta muy feliz de ser abuelo.

- Lo único malo de este encantador paisaje es cierta persona que esta en el suelo de este porche desparramado olvidando todos sus pocos modales- dice con un tono burlón Severus - ¿No te parece Sirius? - pregunta malicioso.

El aludido que esta en el piso acostado boca arriba, con sus brazos y piernas estirados en todo su largor lo fulmina con la mirada.

-No sé de que hablas cuervo viejo- responde el de ojos azules, hace un movimiento con sus manos y levita una de las bebidas frías que descansan sobre la mesa ubicada en medio del porche.

Severus no se inmuta ante la mirada fulminante de esos ojos azules.

-No te hagas el que no sabes niño malcriado– dice el moreno enfadado.

-¿No es un día muy lindo para pelearse amor?- pregunta Remus a su pareja mirándole con reprobación y una advertencia velada que promete privaciones nocturnas si no obedece a su petición. Esos ojos dorados reflejaban claramente lo que no dijo con su voz.

-Uhm tienes razón Rem- responde Severus con gesto derrotado, aunque dando una mirada cariñosa a su esposo.

- Vaya, quien vio y quien viera al viejo cuervo- dice malicioso Sirius – Mi primito lo tiene comiendo de su mano, nunca me imagine que vería absolutamente dominado a Severus Snap... menos por mi dulce hermanito... Estas perdido cuervo...-

- Mejor cállate!- grita Severus acompañado su advertencia con una mirada asesina, un vaso de limonada se vierte sobre Sirius como venganza.

Sirius se dispone a devolver el golpe, pero un hechizo que lo seca y las palabras de Remus le hacen callar.

-¡No vayan a empezar!, además pueden alterar a Draco y recuerden que esta embarazado- regaña, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Draco que esta rojo, pero por aguantarse las ganas que tiene de reírse pues en su actual estado las ocurrencias de Sirius y Severus le divierten más de lo normal, igualmente, hace mucho que termino acostumbrándose a las payasadas de ambos.

- Lo siento Remus - dice Sirius preocupado mirando a Draco - Disculpa Draco-

El aludido deja escapar la risa.

-No te preocupes tío, pero ambos deberían llevar la fiesta en paz, por el bien de mi bebé - dice acariciando su pequeña panza con un falso puchero y ante la cara culpable de los implicados no puede evitar reírse.

- Andas muy risueño amor - dice Harry maravillado por el buen humor de su pareja, pues últimamente su rubio tiene cambios de humor esporádicos con tendencias de predominancia del mal humor, muy mal humor. Draco le da un beso al moreno, quien sonríe y con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

- Sirius, no deberías criticar tanto a Severus por estar bajo el dominio de Remus como tú dices, pues algún día te encontraras con la persona que te tendrá comiendo en la palma de su mano a ti – sentencio Harry.

-¡Ja! Pues déjame decirte mi querido héroe… que eso nunca pasara - responde con chulería - Soy un alma libre-

- Sí ya... y también un tonto, disfrutare de lo lindo cuando encuentres la horma de tu zapato - dice malicioso Severus ante las posibilidades.

- No deberías decir de esta agua no beberé Sirius - Dice burlón Harry.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia no Harry? - pregunta malicioso Sirius - El dragón dorado te tiene bien domadito-

-Pues a mí no me molesta comer de la palma de la mano de mi dragón dorado- sonríe con picardía - O donde él lo disponga - añade regalándole una mirada seductora a su pareja.

Sirius bufa, Severus rueda los ojos, pero pese a ello todos se ríen ante las ocurrencias de Harry

- ¿Dónde yo lo disponga?- pregunta Draco seductor, uniéndose con su pareja por medio de un beso, que el moreno gustoso recibe envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, ya ambos de pie.

Esta vez es Severus quien bufa, Sirius se cruza de brazos y Remus sonríe con cariño feliz de ver que su niño consiguiera alguien que lo amara como lo hace el de ojos verdes.

-Nunca digas nunca Sirius – dice Remus con tranquilidad

Harry y Draco se pierden de la conversación pues el moreno esta siendo arrastrado por un rubio hormonal a hacer aun más placentera la tarde.

- Bendita dominación - fue lo último que se pudo escuchar de un Harry con voz ronca Severus rodó los ojos y recordó con nostalgia la vez en que su Remus estuvo así de hormonal.

Remus al ver la mirada de su pareja le sonrió con entendimiento.

En ese momento una bella mujer, morena de ojos marrones y cabello chocolate lacio hasta los hombros, llega hasta el porche de la posada.

- Buenas tardes, ¿esta es la posada de Runa? - pregunta mirando a Sirius a los ojos que es el que esta mas cerca de ella, pero este no encuentra respuesta perdido en los ojos marrones y la belleza de la joven.

- Discúlpalo, es un tonto - Responde Severus.

- Buenas tardes señorita - interviene Remus tras darle un codazo a su pareja. -Soy Remus el dueño de la posada-

- Un gusto señor Remus, he venido para preguntar si le quedan habitaciones- dice con voz dulce la recién llegada -Mi nombre es Jamie, encantada– la joven realiza un reverencia antes los hombres.

-Si quedan vacantes- responde amablemente Remus - Por cierto, él es mi esposo Severus - Señalando a su pareja - Y el es mi primo Sirius – dijo señalando al hombre mudo.

- Mucho gusto señorita - Severus inclina su cabeza.

- El gusto es mío señor Severus - dice con amabilidad - ¿Y usted no me saluda señor Sirius? ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunta encantadora Jamie.

- ¡Oye tonto te hablan! - grita Severus sacando de su ensoñación al ojos azules.

- ¡No molestes cuervo! - responde Sirius, casi recobrando su compostura, sonríe encantador y dice - Ehm... mucho gusto bella dama - y galante toma la mano de la joven mujer, para depositar un beso allí haciéndola sonrojar.

- Mucho gusto Señor - responde ella.

-Oh me puedes decir Sirius simplemente, ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre?-

- Claro Sirius...- sonríe la de ojos marrones.

- Será un gusto mostrarle las habitaciones Jamie - responde el ojos azules acariciando el nombre con la voz, ofreciéndole un brazo a la joven para guiarla adentro.

- Muy amable de su… tu parte - tomando el brazo de Sirius perdiéndose dentro de la posada, un Sirius como encantado y babeando, así como una Jamie deslumbrada por esos ojos azules, dispuesta a conquistarlo.

- Esto será muy divertido - dice un malicioso Severus.

- Vaya.. - dice un sorprendido Remus - Le dio duro - sonríe contento por su primo.

- Uhm... sí - dice Severus con un brillo malicioso.

Remus lo mira con sospecha.

- "Tú no harás nada cariño" – Remus le dice a su pareja.

- "Claro que no amor, cariño mío"- responde este tomando la mano de su pareja, guiándolo al interior de la posada para acompañar a Sirius y Jamie que ya debiesen estar en el segundo piso de la posada.

Remus conoce perfectamente a su esposo, por lo que no lo abandona la sospecha hacia su pareja. La espinita se le clavo aun más tras las palabras de su amor que le decía cosas muy dulces cuando planeaba hacer cosas que sabia que le molestarían.

- Te creeré"- Dice encogiéndose de hombros, luego lidiaría con la situación.

Después comprobaría sus sospechas, cuando Severus le hiciera mas de una broma mientras Sirius tratara de conquistar a Jamie y hacia de todo por ella.

Harry estaría feliz por Sirius a quien le había tomado cariño, como Remus y Draco se alegrarían también por el ojiazul.

_"Nunca digas nunca"_ es la frase favorita de Severus cuando Sirius se veía en apuros con Jamie. Y Harry por primera vez concordó con su suegro usando la misma frase cuando Jamie se enteraba de las conquistas de Sirius en su época de casanova.

Ahora Sirius no se podría burlar de Severus y Harry por ser dominados por sus parejas, pues el comprobaría los muchos beneficios de estar bajo el dominio de otro, sobretodo si hay amor de por medio.

**FIN**

**-10-**

_Lunática sentada en un rincón con pluma y pergamino en la mano: Creo que se me fue la mano, ¡no es mi culpa! ¡son las musas, esclavizadoras!_

_Musas tumbadas cada una en un sillón a la orilla de una piscina: ahh la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho…_

_Lunática susurra limpiándose los restos de tinta de las manos: Locas…_

_Las musas sólo le devuelven una mirada con ese brillo que asusta._

_-10-_

NUMENEESSE: Muchas Gracias por seguirnos a lo largo de estos relatos breves, ¡eres un encanto! XD me alegra mucho que te gusten, las musas a ratos se portan bien y a ratos mal, pero al menos no como antes jajaja… Espero que te gusten el resto cuando ya estamos a la mitad. Gracias.

YILAM: Me alegra que te gusten estos relatos y también que comentes, así evito uhmm accesos de locura por culpa de las musas jaja. Espero entusiasmada que te gusten los demás.

Las musas y yo, os agradecemos.

_-10-_

**¡MIL GRACIAS A NUESTRAS (OS) LECTORAS (ES) Y SUS COMENTARIOS!**

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDEZCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

**P.D. Estando a mitad de camino ¿sugerencias?**

***Lunatica y las musas***

8


	11. ACEPTO

**Como saben los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, pues son propiedad de JK Rowling…**

**-*************************-11-****************************-**

**-ACEPTO-**

**Sirius&Jamie**

Sirius no pensó que ese día llegaría, mirándose al espejo mientras terminaba de arreglar su túnica de gala, negaba con la cabeza riéndose de sí mismo, de cuantas veces se había dicho que nadie lo atraparía, que era un alma libre… Hoy mucho a su pesar le daba la razón al cuervo de Severus. También recordaba con cierta diversión los comentarios de Harry, ¿cómo era posible que ese pequeño héroe tuviese tanta razón?

Pero bendita la razón que tuvo…

Tras darse un último vistazo en el espejo, enfundado en su túnica negra con bordados en oro y borgoña, respirando profundamente se dispuso a salir de la habitación, nunca imagino que estaría así de nervioso alguna vez en su vida… Caminando por el pasillo pudo observar la decoración del jardín donde se realizaría la recepción; azucenas, margaritas y claveles por doquier, lámparas flotantes de diversas formas como estrellas, lunas, soles, brillaban con luz dorada iluminando el lugar. Las mesas con candelabros dorados en los que descansaban velas verdes y vino tinto, resaltaban sobre los manteles blancos.

De pie en la puerta, se disponía a ir a su lugar cuando algo cayó sobre él, para su desagradable sorpresa su impecable túnica ¡estaba pintada en rosado! La furia comenzó a deslizarse por sus venas, se puso rojo por la rabia y…

-¡Severus! ¡Cuervo del demonio, ven y dame la cara para hacerte pagar!-

Sirius estaba teniendo ideas macabras en ese momento de cómo vengarse del cuervo… Podría… Castr… A no pero… Que no fuera algo tan grave, como para que Remus se pusiera muy triste si le quitaba algo que a su hermanito le vendría en falta.

-¡Dame la cara!- gritaba fuera de sí.

Escucho unos pasos y se preparo para la ¡vendetta! Pero por la esquina de la casa venia otra persona.

–¿Por qué se tarda tanto mi tío?- decía Draco para sí, pues había venido a buscar a su "tío" que se tardaba mucho para darle un último toque antes de la ceremonia que se celebraría en el jardín delantero de la casa de su papá Remus, Harry le había dicho que no se esforzara, pero el rubio quería que fuera un día perfecto para Sirius…

-¡Pero qué haces así! ¡Tu túnica es un desastre tío!- dijo un horrorizado Draco al ver la pinta de Sirius.

-Ya lo sé… Fue el cuervo… Ese- contesta de malas pulgas el ojiazul.

-Oh… no pueden dejar sus disputas ni en un día especial como este- dice Draco rodando los ojos divertido, luego se acerca a su tío y deja la túnica como nueva con su magia

-¡Listo estas perfecto!- sonriendo ante su labor bien hecha –Vamos que se hará tarde.-

-¡Draco!- dice Sirius con gesto preocupado -¿Cómo te pones a hacer magia? ¡Harry me mata si se entera que has estado haciendo esfuerzos por mi culpa!-.

-¡Por favor tío! –Responde con fastidio el ojigris- ¡Sólo fue un inofensivo hechizo de limpieza!... no use si no una muy pequeña cantidad- haciendo el gesto con la mano.

-Aún así, no deberías andar haciendo hechizos por cualquier cosa- dice Sirius quien es jalado de un brazo por Draco que lo ínsita a caminar para que al fin comience la ceremonia.

-¿Quién está haciendo hechizos por cualquier cosa?- pregunta Harry entrando en escena enfundado en un traje negro y una capa verde que resaltaba sus ojos, iba elegantemente vestido pues era el padrino.

Sirius que iba a delatar al rubio, al recibir una mirada mortal de esos ojos grises, prefirió callar pues sabía que Draco estaba de un genio terrible y era mejor no hacerlo enojar.

-Nadie amor- responde Draco acercándose a Harry, quien inmediatamente lo rodea con sus brazos lo mejor que puede debido a la barriga de siete meses de su pareja, donde crecía su hijo.

–Oh… Bueno papá Severus le hizo una broma a Sirius-.

-¿A sí?- pregunta Harry con un brillo travieso en sus ojos -¿Qué hizo esta vez el suegrito?-

-No importa Harry- responde Sirius –Luego te cuento, no quiero llegar tarde…-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dice Draco muy emocionado –No puedes llegar tarde a tu propia boda-.

-Sí, pero…- Ante la mirada de advertencia de esos ojos grises el moreno prefiere no insistir.

–Bueno, después me cuentas…- dice Harry a Sirius, con uno de sus brazos rodeando a su pareja y el otro empujando al ojiazul, divertido dice –Que me muero por ver cómo te echan el lazo-.

-Cállate pequeño héroe o le pediré ayuda al dragón- caminando apresuradamente, casi corriendo dice –¡Y apresúrense que son los padrinos!-

Sirius ya estaba perdido de la vista de Harry y Draco, quienes reían divertidos ante la emoción y los nervios del hombre de ojos azules.

-Pobre Jamie, no sabe lo que le espera con ese bribón… Oh siendo testigo de la guerra pacifica entre Sirius y Severus, vaya que hay que ser malicioso…- decía esto mientras reía socarrón. -¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu padre cariño?- Pregunta Harry a su pareja ya cerca de donde deberían ubicarse para su papel en la boda, el ojiverde como padrino por parte de Sirius y Draco por parte de Jamie quien le había tomado cariño y formado una linda amistad.

-Luego te lo digo, apresúrate que casi va siendo hora de que venga la novia- apresura el rubio a su esposo, luego al pasar frente a una amplia ventana se ve en ella como cual espejo y dice –¡Oh! esta túnica no me sienta bien, con el blanco me veo muy gordo- suspira frustrado –Debería haber usado otro color- reflexiona.

Harry lo abraza.

–Te vez hermoso mi amor, así pachoncito por…

-No estoy pachoncito…- Interrumpe a su pareja fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No amor…- responde Harry tratando de evadir cualquier peligro, pensando en que su pareja se acaba de llamar gordo a sí mismo, pero se enfada mucho si el u otra persona siquiera insinúa que estaba gordo –Estas hermoso, pareces un ángel ¡no que digo, un dios muy apuesto y sexy!-

El rubio sonríe satisfecho ante los halagos y el moreno sonríe aliviado de librarse de algún castigo nocturno.

_Minutos después…_

Sirius y Jamie, ya declarados oficialmente esposos se besan sellando su unión y uniendo sus magias con ese lazo llamado amor… Ante los aplausos emocionados de los invitados, tras el beso Sirius observa extasiado aquellos ojos marrones que lo enamoraron.

_En la fiesta…_

La música inundaba el jardín y se deslizaba en el viento. Harry de pie al lado de su pareja que descansaba sus piernas cansadas por el peso extra sentando a su lado, junto con Remus y Severus en la mesa, pide silencio para hacer un brindis.

-Sirius y Jamie, les deseo una vida llena de la magia de su amor que se perpetué a través de sus hijos, sé por experiencia…- dice observando brevemente a su pareja con amor, quien le devuelve una sonrisa - Lo maravilloso que es encontrar a esa persona a quien deseas amar y proteger, encontrando esa parte perdida de ti mismo… Brindo por su felicidad y que su amor crezca cada día un poco más- con una sonrisa picara agrega –Recuerden ¡nunca digas nunca! ¡Salud!-

Se escuchan las copas en el brindis y aunque Sirius está cansado de esa frase, con la que le han fastidiado innumerables veces, pero al ver a su esposa sonriendo radiante sentada a su lado, con esa mirada llena de amor impregnados en esos hermosos ojos marrones, con la argolla de su familia en la mano de Jamie, sonríe agradecido porque sabe que nunca olvidara esa frase. Debido a que el mismo día que en tono de broma se la dijeron, encontró al amor de su vida.

Besando a su esposa, ocasionando bitores por parte de los invitados, luego con las manos entrelazadas viendo los juegos artificiales que brillaban en el cielo nocturno, cortesía de su padrino pensaba que sí, que esa frase era una de las que más le gustaban en la vida.

-Nunca digas nunca- susurro casi para sí mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste mi amor?- le pregunta su radiante esposa con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Que te ves hermosa de blanco cielo- responde acercándose a su amor, para darle un beso.

-Y tu muy guapo con esa túnica cariño- le dice ella rozando sus labios.

Besando con amor a su esposa, Sirius siente que es más feliz que nunca con la oportunidad que la vida le dio y aceptando que nunca diría nunca. Porque la vida estaba llena de maravillosas posibilidades.

**-Fin-**

**-*************************-11-****************************-**

_Lunatica: Recuerden que las musas con sus ideas maquiavélicas me hacen hacer estas locuras, soy totalmente inocente…. XD_

_Las musas responden con inocencia e indignación: ¡Que falsedad y que calumnia!_

_Lunatica: como si nunca me hubieran hecho una de las suyas, como amenazarme… O secuestrarme… (ojitos de perrito)_

_Musas: ¡ay por favor no te sienta bien el papel de victima!_

_Lunatica: Y a ustedes no les queda el papel de inocentes_

_Musas con gesto amenazador: ¡ya deja de molestar! ¡Fastidiosa y LOCA!_

_Lunatica: Así me quieren…_

_Musas: Sí claro…_

_Lunatica con gesto pensativo: Además recuerden que soy Lunatica por la luna y no por locura._

_Musas rodando los ojos: ¡A ver quien te cree!_

_Lunatica riendo divertida: Ah no puedo con tanto amor…_

_Musas: ¡cállate!_

_XD_

**-*************************-11-****************************-**

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDEZCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***

8


	12. TRAVESURAS

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son propiedad de JK Rowling, los que son de ella.**

_Los demás han surgido para estos relatos muahaha de maquiavélicas imaginaciones de las mentes de las musas, que están medio loquitas_

_Musas: ¡OYE!_

Bueno he aquí una respuesta a petición de una lectora, disfrutadlo!

Habrá más, mas adelante, de acuerdo a las ideas surgidas, pero como sabrán o se darán cuenta estos relatos no están específicamente ordenados… :^P

-**********-12-**********-

**-Travesuras-**

La sala de estar de la cabaña habitada por Harry y Draco, parecía un campo de batalla, en medio del lugar se encontraban Sirius y Severus fulminándose con la mirada, rojos de la rabia por una reciente discusión que habían sostenido y como era costumbre habían llegado a los hechizos, ocasionando que la habitación estuviera patas para arriba y ellos hechos un desastre.

Mientras tanto Remus apenado y enfadado con los brazos en jarra los miraban mal por el desastre causado precisamente durante la cena de navidad, Harry a pesar de ser su casa la que casi había sido destruida, se reía divertido por la situación pues las ocurrencias de esos dos siempre les parecían graciosas.

Draco a pesar de disimular su diversión miraba la escena pensando en hacer remodelar a Severus y Sirius pues tenían que reparar el daño causado a su hogar. Jamie, la esposa de Sirius miraba la escena entre divertida y preocupada pues aun no se acostumbraba a las ocurrencias de esos dos.

Además la escena era contemplada por unos hermosos ojitos verdes curiosos con sus doradas cejas fruncidas, tratando de entender porque su tío y su abuelo se peleaban de esa manera y no se contentaban rápido como lo hacían sus papis, mientas comía un trozo de la rica torta de chocolate preparada por su abuelo Remus.

Draco siente un tirón en su pantalón negro y al bajar la mirada se encuentra con los ojos chispeantes de su hermosa niña

-Dime cariño- le dice a su hija mientras la toma en brazos, quien estiro los suyos pequeños hacia el.

Al estar cómoda entre los brazos de su rubio padre la niña de unos 3 años, pregunta:

-Papi ¿porque mi tío Siri y abu Sevy están enojados?

-Veras Drahy, cariño... Uhm...- Le dice mientras limpia restos de chocolate de su carita - Estaban jugando y se enojaron, pero no te preocupes... Ya se les pasara- tranquilizo a su niña al verla preocupada por la situación, que para los adultos ya era muy cotidiana.

La pequeña rubia pone cara pensativa y tras unos segundos una sonrisa ilumina su rostro angelical, Drahy mira fijamente con sus brillantes y tiernos ojos a Sirius y Severus, quienes están siendo regañados por Remus. Mientras Jamie cómodamente sentada en un sillón, que ella misma apareció sin que nadie hiciera un escándalo porque usaba tan pequeña cantidad de magia, comía unos dulces pues por su embarazo se le antojaban mucho las cosas dulces, Harry se divertía por las caras de esos dos al ser regañados como niños chiquitos.

De repente… apareció muérdago encantado sobre Severus y Sirius, lo que ocasiono que hicieran algo que nunca en la vida pensarían que harían y lo que les traumatizaría por el resto de ella. Tras romper el beso forzado, se limpiaron sus bocas haciendo arcadas y corriendo al baño o fregadero más cercano a lavarse la boca y la lengua.

Remus veía muy sorprendido la escena, mientras buscaba por la habitación el culpable.

Su primer sospechoso fue Harry pero a penas sus ojos dorados se fijaron en este, el de ojos verdes alzo las manos diciendo:

-A mí no me mires Remus, yo no sería capas de eso- hace gesto de desagrado -Creo que he quedado traumatizado de por vida- sonríe malicioso.

Remus niega con la cabeza y ve a las dos cabezas rubias de la familia, notando como los ojos grises de Draco están fijos en la pequeña Drahy, que ve confundida la escena sin entender porque no funciono su idea.

Jamie había dejado caer todos sus dulces al suelo de la sorpresa y se reía tapando su boca tratando de contener las carcajadas, desde su sitio donde observaba todo pues su panza de siete meses no la dejaba intervenir, en tanto pensaba que esperaba que su hijo y de Sirius fuese más tranquilo, pero con los antecedentes de su padre…

-Cariño ¿tú hiciste eso verdad?- pregunta Draco a su hija, mirándola sorprendido, pero a la vez con orgullo brillando en sus ojos.

-Sí papi- responde la niña asintiendo con su cabecita y ganando la atención de los adultos presentes, luego pone gesto pensativo y agrega.

-Pero papi... no entiendo porque no fuciono, si cuando papá y tú pelean, se dan un besito y se contentan... Y como es navidad todos ponen plantitas de esas para que las personas que se pelean se reconcilien.

-Cariño- habla Remus -Las parejas, los esposos y novios se dan besos en la boca, pero tu tío Sirius y abuelo Severus no lo son, Sirius es el esposo de Jamie y Severus el mío...

-Entonces ¿no se dan besos para reconciliarse?- pregunta la niña frunciendo su ceño.

-No mi niña- responde Draco -Las demás personas pueden estrechar sus manos para eso o darse un abrazo amistoso- explica el rubio.

Harry ya al lado de sus rubios amores, toma a la niña de brazos de su pareja y tras plantar un beso en su cabecita, le pregunta

-¿Cómo hiciste eso angelito?

-Yo sólo pensé y paso- responde encogiendo sus hombritos.

-Su primera muestra de magia- murmura orgulloso, casi reverencialmente Draco al caer en cuenta de lo que hizo su niña.

-Vaya- dice Remus, revolviendo un poco los cabellos rubios de la niña

-Fue temprano y una muestra potente para su edad, su magia será fuerte- sonríe con cariño mirando fijamente el rostro de su nieta –Felicidades-

Ambos padres sonríen orgullosos a su hija, quien sonríe contenta al escuchar que le felicitan, pensando que entonces lo que hizo a sido muy bueno ¿no?

Sirius y Severus, se acercan a los demás aun fulminándose con la mirada, pero al escuchar las buenas nuevas de la magia de Drahy, casi babean al comprender los logros de la hermosa niña.

-¿Ya están contentos?- pregunta dulcemente Drahy a su tío y abuelo.

Los aludidos se fulminan con la mirada nuevamente, la niña se cruza de brazos y dice:

-Porque si no, los puedo ayudar de nuevo- ofrece inocentemente.

-¡NO!- gritan al unísono los dos hombres, asustando un poco a la niña quien comienza a hacer pucheros a punto de llorar.

-No llores Drahy, tío Sirius te comprara un helado si no lloras- ofrece el ojiazul.

-No sobornes a la niña con eso Sirius- le dice Jamie a su esposo.

-Sí cariño- responde este obediente.

-Sometido- murmura Severus con malicia

-¿Qué has dicho cuervo viejo?- pregunta el de ojos azules.

-Los que has escuchado niño malcriado, pareces un perro pulgoso obediente- responde Severus.

-Cuervo vejo, perro puoso- repite la niña risueña, aplaudiendo inocente… De repente a Severus le salen plumas y a Sirius mucho pelo.

–Cuervito y perrito- Dice emocionada la niña al ver su obra.

-¡Les he dicho que no digan esas cosas en frente de la niña!- regaña Remus a su esposo y a su hermano, tratando de no reírse ante su aspecto.

-¡Sirius!- se une Jamie al regaño -¿Cuantas veces lo mismo?- no puede evitar reírse al ver como a los dos hombres les crece más plumas o pelo respectivamente.

Todos trataban de ocultar sus diversión ante lo que parece el inicio de las travesuras de la pequeña, ambos hombres hechizados por la inocente Drahy son regañados por sus parejas, mientras...

-Papi, papá- Llama la niña.

-Sí cariño...- Responden al unísono el rubio y el moreno.

-¿Hice algo malo?- pregunta haciendo un tierno puchero.

-No mi niña- se apresura a responde su moreno padre, al ver esos tiernos ojitos.

-Harry...- dice Draco en tono de regaño, el aludido al ver la mirada de su esposo le entiende.

-Bueno, no debes hacer magia sin permiso o supervisión de un adulto hasta que tengas cierta edad- explica Harry.

-Así es mi cielo, cada vez que quieras hacer magia tienes que decírnoslo y nosotros te diremos, lo que puedes o no hacer- agrega el rubio padre.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Drahy.

-Porque hay cosas que aun no entiendes mi niña y es mejor que nos digas, para que no te metas en problemas- Dice Harry.

-Pero ¿por qué? Tío Siri y Abu Sevy (el último hace una mueca ante el diminutivo que le ha puesto su dulce nietecita) siempre hacen cosas así ¿no es eso meterse en problemas?- dice la niña.

-Ya sabia yo que eran un mal ejemplo para mi angelito- dice Harry con dramatismo -Están corrompiendo a mi pobre bebé.-

Draco niega con la cabeza, divertido ante los gestos y drama de su pareja, mientras esos últimos comentarios reavivaron la llama de regaños por parte de Remus y Jamie a sus parejas.

-¿Qué es currum... currumpendo papi?- pregunta la niña curiosa.

-Es cuando hacemos que los demás hagan cosas malas que no hacían, y que las hacen porque alguien les da un mal ejemplo, les manipula u obliga- explica lo mas sencillo que puede Draco a su hija, para luego sentarse en un sillón de la sala que esta siendo remodelada por un Severus cubierto de plumas y un Sirius peludo, resignados dirigidos por sus parejas, Harry se sienta a su lado y coloca a la niña en medio de ellos.

Tras un gesto pensativo Drahy dice:

-Entonces abue y tío, se portan mal ¿por qué no los castigan?- pregunta con los brazos cruzados.

-Claro que sí los castigan- responde Harry, mirando la escena de Severus y Sirius organizando el desorden que causaron.

-¿Quién los castiga?- pregunta curiosa la niña.

-Tu tía Jamie y abuelo Remus- responde Harry, con sus ojos verdes brillando picaros.

-¿Como cuando Tío Siri le pinto el cabello y le lanzo hormigas rojas a abu Sevy y abu congelo a Tío, entonces abu Rem dijo que castigaría a Sevy, por una semana y Tia Jami, dijo que le quietaría la diversión nocturna a Tío Siri?- pregunta la pequeña rubia.

Jamie se sonroja ante ese inocente comentario, agradeciendo que la niña no entiende o ha intentando preguntarle, pues no sabría bien como responderle sin estar en apuros.

-Algo así Drahy- responde Draco esperando que su angelito, no pregunte más al respecto de cierto punto...

La niña deja escapar un bostezo –Pero ¿A qué se refiere tía Jami con eso de diversión nocturna? ¿Un juego? Yo…-

En ese momento suena una alarma en la cabeza de todos y es Draco quien  
actúa, desviando el tema.

-Bueno, mañana puedes preguntarnos si tienes mas dudas, pues ya es hora de dormir- dice Draco levantándose y tomando la niña de brazos de su pareja, esperando que la pequeña no recuerde sus dudas con respecto a ese punto en especifico al día siguiente.

Drahy fija sus ojitos en su padre moreno es búsqueda de mas tiempo para seguir despierta, pero Harry al entender esa mirada ya tan conocida, un tanto conmocionado por el giro dado por la conversación, le dice -Esta vez no mi angelito, hazle caso a tu papi, ya es tarde y las niñas lindas se van a dormir a la hora...-

-Beno- responde la niña con un puchero.

Harry le da un beso a su pequeño tesoro en la frente y tras darle uno en los labios a su pareja, le dice -Dentro de un rato te acompaño, voy a ayudarlos aquí, ya casi terminan y luego de despedirlos, subo-

-De acuerdo- responde el rubio.

Luego de despedirse de los invitados ambos rubios, suben al segundo piso, donde están las habitaciones.

Tras haber sido reparados los daños, cuando ya están todos dispuestos a volver a sus casas…

-Creo que tienen que cuidar lo que dicen o hacen en frente de mi angelito- dice Harry pretendiendo estar muy serio.

-A ti te ha divertido todo esto, no lo niegues- dice un mal humorado Severus.

-No del todo, pero no le niego el lado gracioso- responde Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado -Pero mi Drahy ha aprendido a hacer travesuras de ustedes dos- dice señalando a Severus y Sirius.

-Oh mi pequeño angelito hará sentir orgulloso a tío Siri- dice soñadoramente el ojos azules.

-¡Sirius!- gritan los demás en reproche.

-No saben apreciar la diversión- dice como niño regañado.

-Cada vez más loco- murmura Severus.

-Cuervo viejo- reniega Sirius.

-No deberían darle mal ejemplo a la niña- dice Remus -Harry tiene razón-

-Estoy de acuerdo, se merecen un castigo- Se une Jamie al dialogo de los presentes -Y se me ocurren ciertas cosas- agrega con mirada maliciosa.

-Uhm creo que será algo interesante- Agrega Remus en plan conspirativo.

-¿Puedo contribuir con ideas?- pregunta amable Harry.

-Por supuesto- responde Remus y Jamie a coro.

Severus y Sirius, tragan saliva al ver esos tres pares de ojos fijos en ellos con unas miradas que dan escalofríos, con planes maquiavélicos en sus cabezas.

Y es que la próxima vez Severus y Sirius quedarían encargados de cuidar a Drahy, todo un día "solos" y sin magia... Una pesadilla para ambos, pues Drahy entendiendo lo que le dijeron sus papis, que debería pedir permiso a un adulto para hacer magia... Pero convenientemente no le dijeron cuanto durarían esos permisos.

Drahy es una niña linda y muy buena, pero después de todo aprendía a hacer travesuras tras ver a Sirius y Severus en sus batallas, como cuando pinto de rojo a su tío y abuelo, o cuando aparecieron ranas en el café o jugo de ellos, pero ¿qué podían esperar? La niña tenía de maestros a los mejores en hacerse "bromas" el uno al otro, su tío y abuelo, después de todo no entendía que era una batalla entre ellos dos y no un juego en el que ella también podía participar.

Revisen sus tasas de chocolate si es que alguna vez van a la posada de Runa, no saben que sorpresas se pueden conseguir… Pero no es culpa de la pequeña rubiecita, que sólo juega con su cuervito y su perrito…

-**********-12-**********-

_Esperamos que les guste, este relato breve de algunas de las actividades de la pequeña hijita de Harry y Draco… Y bueno aun falta que se una a esta locura el hijo de Sirius y Jamie… jaja_

_¡Las musas y yo les agradecemos su compañía!_

_Esperamos sus comentarios y ¡que os guste, divierta o algo! XD_

-**********-12-**********-

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDEZCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***


	13. ANTOJO

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-13-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**

_Disfruten este relato, yo espero ¡dejen volar su imaginación! Y las musas me aseguran que lo harán… Veremos… muahaha_

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-13-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

**-ANTOJO-**

**Pareja: Harry&Draco**

En la casa que compartía nuestra pareja: Harry y Draco. Era casi media noche, dos figuras dormían plácidamente en la cama hasta que una de ellas, de hermoso cabello rubio platinado, se sentó y comenzó a observar a su esposo durmiente a su lado.

El moreno lo mantenía abrazado por la cintura, se dispuso a llamarlo para que despertara y solucionara cierta situación que no le dejaba dormir tranquilo.

-Harry- el joven moreno dormido abrazo más cerca de su cuerpo a su pareja.

-Uhm- es lo que obtiene el rubio que lo zarandea para que despierte.

-Despierta cariño- insiste el joven de ojos grises como la plata, haciendo más fuerte el zarandeo.

-Uhm… un ratito más- dice Harry aun dormido moviéndose en sueños y dándole la espalda a su pareja.

-Harry… - esta vez el joven rubio ya estaba impacientándose de sobremanera.

-Uhm… Tengo sueño- el joven moreno estaba agotado pues había tenido un largo día, había estado revisando las protecciones mágicas de algunas casas en la aldea.

"Bien se acabo el esposo amable" – pensó el joven rubio.

-¡HARRY DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO!- dándole un empujo a su pareja, casi haciéndolo caer de la cama.

El joven se levanto alterado, de un salto, dispuesto a la lucha

-¿Qué? ¿Quién ataca?-.

-Harry tranquilo, nadie ataca ni nada por el estilo- respondió una voz desde la cama matrimonial.

Tras enfocar a su amado rubio Harry le pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- pregunta bostezando -¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora?- interroga viendo que afuera estaba aun oscuro, al ver a su esposo mirándolo con una de sus poses mas serias dice –¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? - cuestiona preocupado.

-Estoy bien…- responde rodando los ojos, pues su pareja últimamente estaba algo paranoico con sus cuidados.

El ojiverde suspira aliviado.

-¿Entonces por qué me despertaste?- pregunta acomodándose en la cama.

-Queremos arándanos con crema…- dice saboreándose ante la idea de comerse ese antojo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Harry desconcertado.

-Que tu hijo- señala a la apenas visible curvatura en su vientre –¡Quiere arándanos con crema ¡ahora! - exclama ya comenzando a dejar salir el mal genio que últimamente era una constante debido a las hormonas.

-Pero… Amor…- dice Harry ya entendiendo –No hay arándanos en casa…-

-Pues tu hijo no me dejara dormir hasta que los coma y ¡quiero dormir!- respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos y con un inicio de puchero en sus jugosos labios.

-Pero ¿Dónde los consigo?- pregunta Harry, pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de su esposo inmediatamente se arrepiente.

-¡No me interesa!- grita Draco dejando salir chispas por sus hermosos ojos -¡Tú me hiciste esto!- señalando la insipiente prominencia en su abdomen -¡Así que ahora colabora y ve con Nabu (el hipogrifo) a conseguírmelo!.

-Amor…- Harry hace un intento para alegar pero es interrumpido.

-¡NADA DE AMOR! QUEREMOS ARÁNDANOS CON CREMA Y LOS QUEREMOS ¡YA!- grita el joven de aspecto frágil sobre la cama fulminando a su esposo con la mirada.

-¡Esta bien!- responde Harry vistiéndose con su magia y saliendo como tromba de la habitación, cuando su esposo se pone en ese plan no hay quien lo aguante o se salve… Como buen estratega opto por la retirada en búsqueda del antojo de su amado.

_Horas más tarde…_

Harry vuelve a su casa con cara de mucho sueño, al entrar a su habitación y acercase a su cama ve que Draco esta profundamente dormido y a pesar de enfadarse pues su esposo lo había sacado de su relajante sueño ¡para exigirle un antojo y el muy… se queda dormido!, pero a pesar de todo le ama y sabe que cuando ya ha logrado conciliar el sueño es mejor dejarlo dormir, porque si no… Por lo que con gesto  
derrotado deja los arándanos con crema descansando sobre la mesa de noche, con un hechizo que los conservara intactos y se mete entre los edredones no sin antes calentarse con su magia pues estaba helando afuera.

_La mañana siguiente…_

Draco despierta de su sueño, se despereza lentamente tantea el lugar a su lado en búsqueda de su pareja y al darse cuenta que no esta arquea una ceja, se sienta y se pregunta.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?

Justo en ese momento su pregunta es respondida cuando del baño sale un cansado Harry por salir a buscar el antojo de su pareja, lo que lo llevo a llevar frío y viajar dos pueblos más allá de su hogar para complacer a su rubio antojado.

-Buen día amor…- dice Harry besando los labios de su pareja.

-Uhm… Buen día…- responde Draco y luego arquea una ceja hacia el moreno –¿No se te olvida algo?-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Harry aun no totalmente despierto.

-A mis arándanos con crema- sisea peligroso el rubio.

-Ah eso…- dice Harry suspirando –Aquí están- se los alcanza y el rubio sólo de verlos se le hace agua la boca.

-Gracias amor…- dice el rubio tomando un poco de la mezcla con uno de sus dedos e introduciéndolo en su boca, gime deleitado por el sabor, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo –Uhm…- aun con el dedo en la boca sonríe de medio lado con gesto pícaro y ciertamente malicioso.

-¿Qué?- dice Harry tragando saliva y con cierto amigo suyo despertando interesado ante el descaro sexy del rubio.

El rubio le hace una seña a su esposo para que se acerque, esto lo hace como lo estuviera atrayendo una sirena. Se dan un jugoso beso y cuando todo sube de intensidad, el rubio lo aleja un poco de él haciendo que Harry gruña frustrado.

-Tengo un antojo…- susurra Draco a su pareja.

Harry casi se hala los cabellos pensando en que a penas si probó los arándanos y ya tiene otro antojo, definitivamente lo iba a volver loco.

Al ver la tormenta en esos ojos verdes Draco le dice sonriendo de medio lado y con su tono de voz seductor.

–Harry con arándanos y crema- empuja a su pareja sobre la cama, para luego subirse a horcajadas sobre él untando la mezcla en el pecho y dorso desnudo de su esposo –Y lo quiero ahora- susurra ya comenzado a saborear su antojo sobre la piel del joven moreno que se estremece al sentir esa lengua juguetona sobre él.

-Uhm Draco…- murmura Harry estremeciéndose ante el tacto de su travieso dragón.

-¿Sí amor?- pregunta juguetón muy entretenido saboreando su antojo.

-No te detengas…- dice en voz ronca por el deseo acariciando las hebras rubias.

-No pensaba hacerlo…- responde el ojigris sumamente deleitado por el gusto que se esta dando.

Mientras tanto Harry se entregaba a la sensación dispuesto a satisfacer ese deseo y pensando que ese es el mejor antojo que ha podido tener su esposo hasta ahora.

Después de todo… No es tan malo, reconocerá Harry, el estado hormonal de su amado rubio…

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-13-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

_Lo demás lo dejamos a su imaginación… _

_¡Es culpa de las musas!_

_Musas: Uhmm Mentirosa_

_Lunatica: lo siento las musas están muy concentradas babeando_

_Musas: ¡irrespetuosa! ¡Majadera!_

_Lunatica las ignora disimulando su risa._

_Musas: ¡no nos ignores desagradecida!_

_Lunatica: también os quiero –maliciosa-_

_'Gracias a nuestra beta Angeli Murasaki'_

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-13-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

**Gracias por acompañarnos en esta aventura XD**

No olviden que vivimos de sus reviews

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDESCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***


	14. ¡Que Geniecito!

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD Y también saben que no obtenemos ningún beneficio por estos escritos. Sino… Bien se los decimos. XD**

_Runa: (Del nórd. rūn, pl. rūnar, secreto, misterio, consejo secreto; cf. gót. rûna, a. al. ant. rûna, ingl. ant. rūn). Grafía. Letra. Escritura. Signo. Carácter. Forma. _

**Bueno, las musas me han dejado publicar este relato breve, sólo que me han dicho que el próximo lo harán, los inspiraran y publicaran cuando vean algún reviews…**

_**Lunatica: Bien, estoy en sus garras (de las musas)**_

_**Musas ofendidas: ¡oye!**_

_**Lunatica inocente: Ups…**_

**¡Os queremos!**

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-14-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

_Draco en su embarazo tiene un genio de los mil demonios y nadie se salva de ello, como testigos y victimas tenemos a: Harry, Severus, Sirius… Menos mal que lo quieren… mucho._

**-QUE GENIECITO-**

En la sala de la familia Snap un joven rubio indignado se dirige a su familia, con los brazos cruzados sobre su prominente barriga de embarazo. Mientras los demás lo miran, algunos con entendimiento, otros con diversión y otros algo _asustados_ por la actitud del joven.

-¿Qué insinúan que estoy gordo? – mirándoles con los ojos entrecerrados -¡Estoy embarazado! ¿No entienden?-

-No hemos dicho eso Draco- se defiende Severus sentado en un sillón cercano a la chimenea.

-Tranquilo mi niño- habla Remus mirándolo con entendimiento –Yo te entiendo-

-Lo sé…- le sonríe a su papá Remus y luego fulmina con la mirada a los otros tres hombres en la sala –Pero ellos parecen ser cortos de entendimiento- los señala.

-Sólo nos preocupamos por ti sobrino- se arriesga a defender su postura Sirius.

-¡Tú!- lo mira mal -¡Me acabas de decir en la cena que estoy comiendo demasiado! ¡Como por dos!- lo fulmina con la mirada -¡¿Eres tonto o qué?!

-Draco, cariño…- ese es Harry tratando de acercarse a su pareja para abrazarlo y calmarlo.

Draco hace un gesto con la mano y le dice –Tú ni te me acerques- le dirige una mirada exasperada –Hice un inofensivo hechizo para limpiar el jugo que se derramo sobre la mesa y dices que es peligroso ¡Exagerado!-

-Pero es que me pre…- trata de justificarse el ojiverde, pero es interrumpido.

-¡Yo no pondría en riesgo a mi bebé!- y dirige una mirada fulminante sobre otro miembro de su familia -¡Tonto!

Harry parece avergonzado y le dice:

–Lo sé amor, lo siento-

-Bueno, deberías sentarte y calmarte hijo- dice Severus tratando de ser razonable –Estas alterado y te hace daño-

-¿Lo ves?- dice mirando a Remus en busca de quien le entienda –No puedo si quiera expresar mi enojo-.

-Esta bien Draco- dice el ojicaramelo instando a sentar a su hijo adoptivo y haciendo lo mismo sentándose a su lado en el amplio sillón –No pasa nada-.

-Sí que pasa papá Remus- le dice suspirando para luego fulminar _nuevamente_ a los otros tres hombres con sus hermosos ojos grises-¡No me dejan ni respirar! ¡Me ponen nervioso!- acompaña sus palabras con movimientos de sus manos -¡Que si camino mucho y es un gran esfuerzo! ¡Que me cansare si camino de mi casa a la posada! ¡Si queda como a cinco minutos por mucho! ¡Que si no debo hacer ni un estúpido hechizo que no lleva ningún esfuerzo porque me hace daño!– Mira mal a su esposo -¡Que si estoy muy gordo!–Fulmina con la mirada a Sirius quien piensa que si las miradas mataran hace ya rato estaría bajo tierra -Y ni siquiera puedo clasificar ingredientes para las pociones, aunque sean los más inofensivos del mundo porque es riesgoso- Esta vez el muerto sería Severus, Draco suspira profundamente nuevamente mientras su papá lo abraza.

-Esta bien cariño- dice Remus mientras acaricia la espalda del que ve como su hijo –Ellos han entendido que se están sobrepasando- les dirige una mirada de advertencia a los otros hombres, que tienen la dignidad de parecer arrepentidos -¿Verdad?

Sirius, Severus y Harry asienten como niños chiquitos siendo regañados.

-¿Ves?- dice el ojicaramelo a su niño que se estaba calmando al ver los asentimientos de los otros –Ya han entendido-.

-Eso espero- dice mirándolos con suspicacia –Entiendo que me quieran cuidar, pero es que a veces se pasan- explica.

-Lo sentimos hijo- habla Severus –Hablo por mi cuando digo que te prometo que tratare de no exagerar-

-No te enojes Draco, no volveré a hacer un tonto comentario- dice Sirius mirando a su sobrino, mostrando su mejor cara de arrepentido.

-Tratare de no preocuparme tanto- dice Harry sentándose al lado de su pareja y abrazándolo desde el lado contrario de Remus –Es que los amos a ambos- acaricia la panza de su pareja –No quiero que les pase nada, pero prometo controlar mi preocupación-

-Sobreprotección- murmura el rubio volteando para refugiarse en brazos de su esposo.

-Lo que tú digas amor- le dice Harry mirando esas hermosas joyas grises que son los ojos de su dragón para besarle en la frente –Pondré mi mejor parte para no alterarte, enojarte o ponerte nervioso-

-Eso espero- responde Draco haciendo un gesto tan conocido por su pareja, por lo que le complace con un beso.

-Bueno- Habla Remus levantándose de su asiento –Ya todo aclarado, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir-

Harry se pone en pie ayudando a su esposo que con la panza ya de ocho meses se mueve con cierta dificultad –Sí, ya es tarde y debemos dormir para descansar bien- rodeando la cintura del rubio y con una mano sobre donde crece su hijo dice –Buenas noches…-

-Les acompaño, Jamie estaba sintiéndose un poco mal por lo que prefirió quedarse en casa sin darme más opción que venir sin ella, prometiendo que me avisaría si pasaba algo y estará preocupada por mi tardanza- explica Sirius ya dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta –Buenas noches hermanito- le dice a Remus –Cuídalo cuer…- ante la mirada que le dirige Draco se muerde la lengua y se corrige tratando de evitar el genio el rubio –Severus- el ojinegro sólo asiente con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches hijo- habla Remus –Harry, Sirius descansen-

-Buenas noches- responde los aludidos con una sonrisa.

-Que descanses hijo- dice Severus a Draco –Y… Cuidado en el camino-

-Buenas noches papá Severus- dice Draco dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia que este parece no notar.

-Que descasen- dice Harry ya saliendo en compañía de su dragón.

Sirius los acompaña caminando frente a ellos –Debemos caminar despacio para que Draco no se canse- comenta de manera distraída el ojiazul.

-Usen hechizos de iluminación para que vean por donde andan y Draco no tropiece- aconseja Severus cordialmente.

-¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?- pregunta amable Harry y esa es la última gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Vuelven a lo mismo!- exclama exasperado el rubio, para alejarse de sus preocupados tío, esposo y papá, caminado lo más dignamente que puede con una barriga de ocho meses a cuesta, dirigiéndose a su casa sin mucho esfuerzo, la cual esta apenas a dos minutos de la de los Snap.

Dejando tras de si a tres hombres con un cambio de luck cortesía de un Draco embarazado cabreado.

-Se los advertí- dice un Remus divertido, rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos.

El rosa no le queda bien a Severus ni en la ropa ni el cabello, ni en los ojos, pero a Draco le pareció en esos momentos que le iba genial… A pesar de sentir algo de culpa por lanzarle un hechizo de esos a su papá Severus… Pero ese sentimiento se esfumo rápidamente al pensar que el ojinegro se lo merecía.

Harry caminaba apresurado tras su esposo pendiente de que nada le pasara, mientras una cola se podría ver tras suyo, acompañadas por unas orejas de asno y cascos en sus manos, el cabello del moreno casi podía alumbrar la noche con ese amarillo fosforescente que ahora lucia… Se habían librado sus ojos porque a Draco le gustaban demasiado para meterse con ellos.

Sirius los mira partir mientras sus ojos son naranja, en vez de cabellos tiene plumas negras y… Bien se asemejaba mucho a un cuervo.

Draco sentía una punzadita de culpabilidad, pero era mínima y ya entrando a su casa negaba con su cabeza y sonreía pícaro por su travesura, mientras era seguido por su sobreprotector esposo.

-A ver si así aprenden- murmuro malicioso el rubio disponiéndose a ir a dormir.

Desde ese momento Harry, Severus y Sirius, si ya le tenían cierto miedo al humor volátil del rubio, ahora el pánico era patente y evitaban enojar a Draco, sobre todo para que no hiciera uso innecesario de su magia. Además un Draco embarazado cabreado de verdad daba miedo… para que negarlo.

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-14-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

'_Gracias a nuestra beta Angeli Murasaki'_

**Gracias a quienes nos leen por acompañarnos en esta aventura.**

No olviden que vivimos de sus reviews.

_**Gracias por sus comentarios:**_

_**YILAM**_

_**NUMENEESSE**___

_**Musas con mirada maliciosa: Esperamos sus comentarios o no liberaremos a Lunatica… Muahaha**_

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-14-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDEZCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***


	15. LA LLEGADA

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-15-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD Simplemente los usamos para recrear nuestras locas ideas… :-P**

_**¿CONTINUAMOS CON LOS RELATOS? **_

_Ustedes lo decidirán con sus valiosos comentarios, nuestro humilde salario… :p_

_¡Os queremos!_

_Las musas esperan sus reviews ansiosas. :P ¡O me encerraran! :-( :-S_

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-15-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

**-LA LLEGADA-**

Todo estaba en silencio, en la casa que compartían Harry y Draco, eran a penas las cuatro de la madrugada, el joven de ojos verdes había bajado a la cocina de su casa a buscar un antojo de su rubio esposo. Todo era quietud, paz, armonía. Hasta que…

-¡Harry!- Exclama Draco exaltado a su esposo.

-¿Qué ocurre Draco?- Pregunta Harry quien acababa de entrar a la habitación que compartía con su esposo y al verlo con ese gesto de dolor en su rostro, al tiempo que sostenía su panza de embarazo, corre hacia él y lo toma en brazos antes que cayera al suelo -¡Te tengo!- dice el ojiverde, cargándolo ciertamente preocupado.

-El bebé ya quiere nacer Harry- Dice el rubio entre dientes -¡Llama a mi papá Remus, ahora mismo!- grita el ojigris.

Harry parpadea tontamente, se ha quedado paralizado con el rubio en brazos.

-¡Ahora!- grita Draco.

-Haré algo mejor- Le responde, suspira profundamente y los apareció a ambos en casa de los Snap, no se creía capaz de ir a por Remus, dejando a su rubio sólo en ese estado.

En la habitación de la pareja quedo en el suelo olvidado el último antojo del rubio.

-¡Remus!- Grita Harry no más llegar a la casa de sus _suegros_, aun con Draco en brazos, que se quejaba un poco por el dolor, a pesar de morderse los labios para no gritar -¡Remus!- su voz se escucha en toda la casa debido a los gritos nerviosos que emite.

Se escuchan unos pasos bajando las escaleras, Harry esperaba al final de está. Un Remus y Severus recién despiertos, apenas lo ven, abren los ojos ampliamente al ver el estado del rubio, preocupados.

El joven moreno estaba nervioso y un nuevo movimiento del cuerpo entre sus brazos lo saca de su estado embotado.

-¡Ya es hora!- Exclama Harry –Viene el bebé-

-¡Y tiene ganas de nacer ya!- Grita Draco.

Después de que la realidad se asienta en las mentes que recién captan esas palabras.

Todo pasa en segundos, Severus y Remus bajan las escaleras en pocos pasos, Remus le indica a Severus que lleve a Draco a su habitación, quien lo hace con rapidez quitándolo de los brazos de Harry quien se siente inmediatamente vacío.

Remus sin dejar que le dominen los nervios, envía un mensaje al medimago y a Sirius, pues sabe que no perdonaría si no le avisaban del nacimiento de su nuevo _sobrino._

-Harry- Llama Remus, el joven posa sus esmeraldas en quien le llama –Tranquilo, todo estará bien…-

El joven sacude la cabeza de un lado al otro.

–No pensé que la situación me dominaría, he deseado tanto una familia y ahora que todo esta saliendo tan bien, tengo miedo de que se esfume ante mis ojos…- Su mirada refleja el temor de quien ha batallado en la vida y ha visto una guerra, alguien que ha perdido mucho.

-Draco es fuerte- le consuela sonriéndole con cariño –Además es un terco-.

-Sí un terco- Harry sonríe afectado –Mi amado terco-.

-Pronto serás padre…- Eso saca una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Harry.

En ese momento llegan el medimago y Sirius en compañía de su esposa Jamie.

Remus guía al medimago a la habitación, minutos después baja Severus y Harry nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, mucho menos la sonrisa sincera que le dio a su persona –Todo esta saliendo muy bien, dentro de poco tendrán a su hijo en brazos-.

Minutos después todos están sentados en frente de la habitación, a la que Severus no dejo entrar al ojiverde, pues no sería de mucha ayuda y más bien terminaría victima de una maldición. Lo último extrañamente lo había dicho tratando de calmar la tensión del héroe.

Aseveración que corroboran al escuchar los gritos de Draco en la habitación.

-¡Voy a torturar a ese héroe hasta que me canse!

-¡Harry dormirá en el granero con su hipogrifo de hoy en adelante!

-¡No lo volveré a dejar que me toque en lo que le resta de vida!

Así como otras amenazas y promesas de venganza, de preferencia lenta y dolorosa, se escuchan gritar por parte del pequeño rubio.

Harry se estremece preocupado, no por la amenazas, sino por no poder evitarle el dolor a su rubio esposo. Se siente un poco reconfortado al saber que Remus esta apoyando a su dragón dorado, pero le enfada no poder entrar a apoyar a su pareja. Sin embargo sabe que no lo dejarán y no sabe, si al entrar se convertiría en un estorbo por los nervios que le embargaban o aún peor al desmayarse como un bobo. Así que se pasea de un lado al otro, al punto de que surja la amenaza de una zanja en el piso de los Snap.

Severus sonríe de medio lado, entre expectante, emocionado y nostálgico, recordando como su dulce Remus dijo cosas peores que las que esta escuchando de su niño, cuando nacieron sus hijos.

Sirius y Jamie, simplemente están tomados de la mano en silencio, aferrándose la mano el uno al otro.

_**Minutos después…**_

Se escucha un llanto que inunda la estancia y tras lo que parecen unas muy largas horas, Remus sale de la habitación sonriente y con los ojos brillantes, agradeciéndole al medimago y asegurándole que sus honorarios serán enviados una vez que todo se calme, el hombre mayor asiente y se marcha.

Remus centra su mirada en Harry, Severus, Sirius y Jamie, su familia, les sonríe al ver como se han puesto de pie y lo miran expectantes.

-Todo ha salido de maravilla, ha sido una niña preciosa- les dice a todos, luego sonriendo de medio lado se acerca a Harry que mira fijamente la puerta de la habitación donde están su hija y esposo –Puedes pasar…-

Remus no término de decir las palabras, cuando como bólido Harry corrió dentro de la habitación, no más entrar se encontró con la escena más maravillosa que había visto en su vida.

Draco había alzado sus hermosos ojos grises, al escuchar que alguien entro, al hacerlo atrapo la verde mirada en sus cristalinos ojos y le regalo una sonrisa encantadora.

–Ven a conocer a tu hija amor- le dijo sumamente feliz.

El ojiverde olvido cualquier amenaza y promesa de venganza que escuchara anteriormente, sabiendo sólo eran palabras salidas debido al momento. Así que lentamente, se acerca a la cama donde esta su esposo sosteniendo un bultito rosa, como si fuera la joya más valiosa del mundo, el moreno se sienta en la cama y le da un beso en los labios a su amado rubio quien dichoso lo corresponde. Luego el ojigris destapa un poco el preciado bultito con una sonrisa llena de ternura y una mirada cargada de amor.

Harry mira fijamente a la tierna criatura, sonrosada, que seguramente iba a tener una piel tan clara como la de su dragón, pudo ver una pelusilla rubia la cual aseguraba un color de cabello idéntico al de Draco, con movimientos lentos e inseguros acaricio el hermoso rostro de la frágil criatura, pensando en que sacaría toda la belleza de su papá rubio.

-Es nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña Drahy- susurra Draco orgulloso y dichoso, recostándose en su esposo que esta en ese momento abrazándole, tomando la manita de su bebé, familiarizándose con ella.

Justo en ese momento la pequeña criatura, decide abrir los ojos como si entendiese que ese era su nombre y responde al llamado con prontitud.

Draco sonríe maravillado, los ojos de su bebé se veían verde oscuros, pero estaba seguro que se convertirían en un verde esmeralda idéntico al de su padre y se alegraba enormemente pues era una de las cosas que más deseaba, pues amaba esos ojos llenos de amor de su esposo.

El rubio se perdía en la maravilla de la contemplación de su hija, hasta que sintió una gotas de agua caer en su mejilla, parpadeo en un principio pensando que eran suyas, pero al darse cuenta de que no era así, voltea hacia su esposo y se encuentra con unas esmeraldas cristalinas desbordadas de agua salada y sentimientos de una dicha tan plena, que el ojigris cree esta sintiendo casi en la misma magnitud.

-Oh amor…- Susurra el rubio con una mirada y sonrisa tierna.

Pero antes de responder es acallado por un beso y un abrazo cálido, que le rodea a él y su hija.

-Te amo Draco y amo a nuestra pequeña Drahy, los amo a ambos con todo mí ser… Pensé que nunca podría tener una familia, pero tu me has dado magníficos regalos, que nunca pensé que tendría… Los amo, mi dragón- Dice con palabras llenas de amor y regocijo.

-También te amamos, mi Harry- responde un sonriente Draco.

Así la pareja se abraza un rato, entrelazados con su preciosa hija en brazos, compartiendo ese momento sólo ellos tres.

Minutos después, invitan a pasar al resto de su familia, que les miraba con una gran alegría y orgullo que les hace sentir aún más felices, si eso es posible.

Es Sirius quien pregunta curioso por el nombre de la pequeña Drahy.

Es Draco quien le responde con una sonrisa radiante, apoyado por la mirada orgullosa de su moreno esposo, que le ha dejado escoger los nombres a su rubio y por su puesto los acepto gustoso, habiendo recibido una muy _extensa_ y _satisfactoria_ explicación…

-Es que queremos que nuestra hija recuerde siempre cuanto la amamos, pues es la combinación de nuestros dos nombres Draco y Harry "Dra y H" Dra H y". Además su segundo nombre será Aimi, que significa _"amor bello"_. Para que siempre recuerde que es fruto de nuestro amor, que es el máximo complemento de este, nuestro bello pedacito de amor viviente.-

Todos sonríen ante esas palabras, Severus se siente orgulloso y nostálgico, Remus con su mirada brillante de lágrimas de alegría y orgullo es abrazado por su esposo. Sirius abrazando a su conmovida esposa, intenta ocultar sus lágrimas en una competencia contra su cuñado para no parecer un niño pequeño llorando y Jamie, simplemente sonríe con el sueño de tener ese complemento de su amor con Sirius, entre sus brazos… Algún día.

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-13-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

Sí un Draco muy tierno, un capítulo dulce, espero no matarlos de sobredosis de azúcar y no morir yo en el proceso también.

-Es ¡culpa de las musas!-

-¡Ja, un poco de dulce no le hace daño a nadie!-

-Jum…-

_Aimi__: Nombre femenino que significa: amor bello. Sin variantes._

'_Gracias a nuestra beta Angeli Murasaki'_

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-13-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

NUMENEESSE

**Fornax**

**Gracias por acompañarnos en esta aventura XD**

No olviden que vivimos de sus reviews

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDEZCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***


	16. Dos Por Uno

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-16-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD Simplemente los usamos para recrear nuestras locas ideas… :-P**

_**¿CONTINUAMOS CON LOS RELATOS? **_

_Ustedes lo decidirán con sus valiosos comentarios, nuestro humilde salario… :p_

_¡Os queremos!_

_-Espero sus comentarios o ¡las musas me torturaran! Y eso no es bonito…-_

_Musas con cara maliciosa -¡Mentiras! Muahaha-_

_-¡Auxilio!-_

**) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-16-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

**DOS POR UNO**

**Sirius&Jamie**

Un joven medimago de ojos azules y cabellos rojos, en compañía de su asistente una chica de unos veinte años de cabellos castaño y ojos marrones, salían de una de la habitaciones de la casa de la familia Black siendo observados por seis pares de ojos expectantes y curiosos.

-Felicitaciones señor Black- habla sonriente el ojiazul –Es el padre de gemelos, son dos niños hermosos y sanos-.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero Sirius no reaccionaba y todos, bueno casi todos a excepción de Severus, se comenzaron a preocupar.

-¿Qué pasa pulgoso? ¿Acaso se te murieron las pocas neuronas que tenías?- es la pregunta que hace malicioso Severus.

En ese momento Remus que había despedido al medimago y a su asistente le regaña.

-¡No lo insultes! ¿No ves que esta en un momento delicado?-

-Sirius… Oye…- ese es Harry pasando una de sus manos frente a la cara del ojiazul que parecía estar hipnotizado.

-¿Qué le pasa a tío Siri?- Pregunta una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio.

-Esta muy contento y sorprendido Drahy- Responde Draco a su niña, mientras la sostiene entre sus brazos.

-¡Yo quiero ver a mis primitos!- Exige Drahy haciendo un puchero.

-Dos… Ge… Gemelos…- Tartamudea Sirius con una sonrisa boba y ¡zas! Al suelo desmayado.

-Vaya que tiene una mente débil el pulgoso- dice Severus con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Mejor me voy a ver a Jamie y los gemelos- Dice Draco dirigiéndose con su niña en brazos a la habitación de la mencionada.

-¡Te acompaño amor!- anuncia Harry rodeando a su rubio por la cintura con un brazo, ambos entran a la habitación ya acostumbrados a la reacciones exageradas del ojiazul sabiendo que Remus se encargaría.

-Sirius despierta…- ese es Remus que zarandea a su "hermano" para que despierte, mientras trata de levantarlo del suelo.

-Déjalo en el piso, ya se despertara- aconseja Severus "amablemente"

-¡Despierta SIRIUS!- exclama el ojicaramelo ignorando a su pareja.

-Oh bien…- Severus rueda los ojos -¡Despierta pulgoso!- dice mojando al aludido con un hechizo.

-¡Severus!- le regaña Remus que también termino mojado.

-Lo siento amor…- Se disculpa el ojinegro y seca a su pareja con otro hechizo.

Sirius se despertó, se sentó de golpe, miro a ambos hombres Remus le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, Severus le sonrió malicioso.

-Ve a conocer a tus hijos y quita esa cara de idiota, pulgoso- dice el ojinegro.

-Tu cuervo, luego me la pagaras…- le amenaza Sirius, mientras se pone de pie y se seca las ropas mojadas, luego mira la puerta donde esta su esposa e hijos, y entra corriendo por ella.

_**Minutos después…**_

-Les presento a Cephei Alderamin- Dice Sirius cargando a un bultito casi con miedo pero con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Y yo les presento a Aggelos Loret- Habla Jamie con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios y ojos marrones.

-Los felicito son unos bebés muy hermosos…- Dice Remus con una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que serán todos unos Black y miren tienen una pelusilla negra en la cabeza…- Dice Harry mirando a los bebés con curiosidad.

-Son gemelos idénticos- Dice Draco dejando a su inquieta niña en el suelo.

Drahy se acerca curiosa a la cama donde esta Jamie con uno de los bebés en brazos, intenta subir pero su estatura aún no se lo permite y es su abuelo Severus quien la ayuda sentándola cerca de la madre, para que vea a su primito, ya que Draco tenía en brazos a uno de los gemelos.

-Gracias abu Sevy- dice la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa dirigida hacia su abuelo, luego mira a Jamie -¿Puedo ver al bebé tía Jami?- pregunta la niña con un puchero.

-Por supuesto cariño- Responde la aludida con una sonrisa, luego destapa al bebé y la niña lo ve con curiosidad.

-Es pequeñito…- dice la niña mirándolo con curiosidad, en ese momento el bebé decide abrir los ojos, dejando notar lo marrones que sería -¡Oh se despertó!- exclama emocionada Drahy.

Todos curiosos por ver al bebé despierto, rodean la cama de Jamie y Sirius se sienta a un lado de su esposa.

-Aggelos tendrá los ojos de su mami- Dice Sirius orgulloso.

-Y al parecer Cephei tendrá los de su padre- Dice Draco entregándole el bebé a Sirius.

-Oh sí así parece- Dice Sirius con su sonrisa más ancha.

-Pobre criatura…- Dice Severus con malicia.

-¡Cállate cuervo viejo!- exclama Sirius indignado.

-No es momento para discutir cariño…- Dice Remus de pie junto a su esposo, quien lo rodea con sus brazos y lo acerca para darle un beso.

-Esta bien amor…- Responde Severus sonriendo cariñoso a su esposo.

-¡Ja!- exclama burlón Sirius ganándose una mirada fulminante de Severus, para luego inclinarse sobre su pareja y darle un beso –Te amo preciosa, gracias por estos regalos- dice refiriéndose a sus hijos.

-¡Yo quiero un hermanito!- Exclama Drahy haciendo un puchero espectacular mirando a sus padres, Harry la toma en brazos.

-Deberemos de preguntarle a tu papi…- Dice Harry sonriendo pícaro acercándose a su pareja que esta recostado en uno de los pilares de la cama viendo la escena con una sonrisa feliz por su _tío y tía._

-Está bien- responde la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes con un puchero y mirada de cachorrito, esa mirada convencedora que heredo de su rubio papá.

-¿Qué traman ustedes dos?- pregunta Draco enarcando las cejas y sonriéndole a sus dos amores, siendo abrazado por el ojiverde.

-¡Quiero un hermanito!- se adelanta la pequeña a su padre moreno quien sonríe con picardía.

-Oh ya veo…- Responde Draco a su hija, correspondiéndole la sonrisa a su esposo.

-Sí, ocurrencias de nuestra princesa…- Dice Harry para luego besar a su pareja con su hija en medio de ambos.

-¡Yo quiero un hermanito!- Repite Drahy insistente ganándose la risa de los presentes.

-Creo que lo podrás tener cariño- Responde el rubio papá luego de darle un beso a su bebé en la frente.

-¿Tendré que esperar mucho?- Pregunta entusiasmada la pequeña.

-Ni mucho ni poco princesa- Responde Harry a la pregunta.

-Tus padres tendrán que encargarlo- Dice Remus entusiasmado ante la idea de su nietecita.

Severus, Jamie y Sirius miran con atención la escena.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de la niña brillan con alegría, pero luego hace ese gesto con las cejas y frunce los labios como cuando tiene una duda.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta.

-Porque tardan un poquito en llegar…- Responde Draco.

-¿Cómo se encargan los bebés?- _Oh la pregunta mortal._

Harry sonríe ante la curiosidad de su hija pero no sabe que contestar, Draco casi se atraganta con su saliva, Severus ve casi espantado a su _nietecita ¡Estaba muy pequeña para esas preguntas!_. Sirius prefiere seguir disfrutando de sus recién adquiridos hijos y su esposa.

Es Remus quien tendrá el valor de darle una explicación _"convincente"_ a su nietecita, claro, junto con su padre rubio luego de que recobrara la compostura.

Mientras Harry y Severus, comparten algo en común… _¡Su bebita estaba muy pequeñita para esas preguntas!_ Y quedarse mudos ante esos temas delicados.

Así disfrutan de una escena con el calor de la familia y el hogar, porque a pesar de estar locos se querían y amaban los unos a los otros, aunque a veces parecía que quisieran matarse.

Drahy se conformo con la explicación de flores y abejitas, mientras sus ojos verdes miraban anhelantes a sus primitos pues ¡ya quería jugar con ellos! ¡La pasarían genial!

Pobres las victimas de las travesuras de Drahy, Aggelos y Cephei.

**) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-16-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

_Ah me recuerdan a mi familia, un montón de lindas serpientitas…Shhh…. (siseo) _

_-¡Esperamos sus comentarios!- carita de perrito apaleado -¡Todo es culpa de las musas!-_

_Musas encogiéndose de hombros -Como sea- mirada maliciosa –Igual tú la pagaras-_

_-¡Noooooooo!-_

**NOTAS:**

_**Aggelos Loret (En honor a mi beta)**_

_**Cephei Alderamin (Conservando la tradición Black o ¿iniciándola? XD)**_

**SIGNIFICADO Y ORIGEN DE LOS NOMBRES:**

Cephei Alderamin: Cefeo, constelación del norte, situada cerca del polo norte celeste. Alpha Cephei, o Alderamin, la estrella más brillante de la constelación, tiene magnitud 3. Sin embargo, aunque es más débil, es más interesante la estrella Delta Cephei, ya que pertenece al grupo de estrellas conocidas como variables cefeidas.

Aggelos: del griego 'mensajero'. Ángel espíritu celestial considerado como mensajero, o intermediario, entre Dios o los dioses y la humanidad.

**) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-16-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

**Esperamos por sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por acompañarnos en estas aventuras**

No olviden que vivimos de sus reviews

_**¡LA MAGIA GUIE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***


	17. ALIADOS

**)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-17-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD Simplemente los usamos para recrear nuestras locas ideas… :-P**

_**¿CONTINUAMOS CON LOS RELATOS? **_

_Ustedes lo decidirán con sus valiosos comentarios, nuestro humilde salario… :p_

_¡Os queremos!_

_-Espero sus comentarios ¡las musas me torturan! Y eso no es bonito…-_

_Musas con cara maliciosa -¡Mentiras! Muahaha- risa malvada._

_-¡Auxilio!-_

**) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-17-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

**-ALIADOS-**

-¡Tío Siri! ¡Tío Siri! Cephei y Aggelos me están molestando- Se queja una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabellos rubio.

-¡Mentira!- Dicen dos niños pequeños morenitos, uno de ojos azules y otro de ojos marrones.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede niños?- Pregunta Sirius tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que pugna por formarse en sus labios, al ver a los niños totalmente llenos de barro de pies a cabeza.

-Ellos me empujaron al lodo- Acusa la pequeña rubia señalando a sus primitos, con un puchero en su carita.

-Sólo queríamos jugar con Dahy- Dicen los gemelos haciendo los dos, un puchero idéntico.

-Vamos no lloren- trata de calmar a los tres niños que tienen pinta de que se pondrán a llorar en cualquier instante.

-¿Por qué van a llorar?- Ese es Draco que entra a la sala de estar en donde están Sirius y los niños.

-Ellos me han llenado de lodo- Responde Drahy a su papi con un tremendo puchero.

-Vaya, sí que se han llenado de barro ustedes tres- Dice Draco tratando de no sonreír ante la situación.

-Ese es el mal ejemplo del pulgoso- Dice Severus accediendo al lugar.

-¡Oh cállate cuervo! Sólo se divertían…- Responde Sirius.

-¡Ya esta! Ahora están limpios los tres- Ese es Draco que acaba de limpiar a los tres niños con un hechizo.

-¡No eres quien para mandarme a callar perro pulgoso!- Exclama Severus.

Ambos hombres ya estaban en posición de lucha y tras algunos insultos más, se han hechizado mutuamente, terminando con cabellos de múltiples colores, piel verde y roja respectivamente, ante unos ojos verdes, azules y marrones curiosos de tres angelitos.

-¿Otra batalla campal?- Ese es Harry que sonríe malicioso al ver el resultado de la _"batalla"_, Sirius y Severus lo fulminan con la mirada –Remus y Jamie los llaman- dice el ojiverde ignorando esas miradas.

Sirius y Severus se fulminan con la mirada mutuamente.

-¡Me la pagaras pulgoso!- Amenaza el ojinegro.

-¡En tus sueños cuervo viejo!- Responde el ojiazul.

Ambos hombres se dirigen en pos de sus parejas, luego de amenazarse nuevamente.

-¿Será que esos dos no se cansan?- Pregunta Harry y al ver las miradas picara de su hija y _"sobrinos_" sonríe de medio lado –Y dándole ideas a estos traviesos- el moreno se inclina a la altura de los niños.

Draco hace lo mismo colocando una de sus manos en la pierna de su esposo –Ustedes no seguirán el ejemplo de Sirius y Sev ¿Verdad pequeños?-

-¿Por que pelean papi y tío Sev…?- Pregunta Aggelos curioso y con un puchero.

-Lo hacen todo el tiempo…- Dice Drahy como si eso fuera una explicación, aunque con un ceño de preocupación en su carita.

-Tío Sev no quiere a papi…- Dice Cephei con un puchero.

-No es eso niños...- Dice Harry.

-Sólo se toleran muy poco- Explica el rubio –Ustedes tienen que enseñarles que es mejor ser amigos ¿Qué les parece?- pregunta y ve tres miradas ilusionadas de los niños.

-¡Sí!- Responde los niños entusiastas asintiendo con sus cabezas.

-Le daremos ejemplo a los adultos…- Dice la rubita casi brillando orgullosa –Tenemos que planear como- Agrega con gesto pensativo -¡Vamos!- le dice a los otros dos pequeños sacándolos de la habitación.

-¿Crees que es buena idea que esos tres traviesos se alíen?- Pregunta Harry de pie, acercando a su pareja hacia el tomándole por la cintura.

-¿Qué podría resultar mal?- Pregunta inocentemente Draco besando a su pareja.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

La gran sala de estar de la pensión de Remus, era todo un desastre, había lo que parecía pintura de múltiples colores en todas las paredes, al igual que muchas ranas saltando por todo el lugar. Severus y Sirius, que habían estado en una de sus _"batallas"_ en ese momento, estaban rojos y una picazón tremenda les asediaba, por lo que dejaron su lucha para rascar la comezón antes siquiera de haber podido hechizarse.

Todo esto era cortesía de tres pequeños e inocentes niños, Aggelos y Cephei hicieron una presentación magistral de sus poderes mágicos con esa su primera explosión de magia, Drahy al igual que los gemelos, estaban cubiertos de pintura.

-¡Han dejado de pelear!- Aplaudieron los gemelos.

-¡Por su puesto!- Exclama con una pose orgullosa la pequeña Drahy.

Entre los tres pintaron la sala de estar, Drahy al ver que su tío y abuelo no dejaban de discutir, apareció todas esas lindas ranitas que cayeron en un principio sobre los contendientes para _"separarlos"_ y los gemelos pintaron a su padre y tío en rojo, pero también les lanzaron una especie de hechizo pica-pica, era toda una obra de arte.

-En la unión esta la fuerza…- Dice Harry riendo con picardía al ver el estado de la habitación, así como el de Sirius y Severus, evitando soltar la carcajada que estaba en su garganta.

-Pudo haber sido peor- Dice Draco quitándole hierro al asunto, con una sonrisa de medio lado, ha pesar de todo era fantástico ver como los niños en su inocencia tratando de hacer que Sirius y Severus dejaran de pelear, usaban su magia.

-Es resultado del mal ejemplo- esa es Jamie que con un asentimiento de cabeza le da énfasis a sus palabras, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, pero sus bebés habían acabado de hacer magia por primera vez…

-Esto me trae recuerdos- Dice Remus sonriendo nostálgico recordando a la época en que sus trillizos hacían de las suyas.

A pesar de que Severus y Sirius se fulminaban con la mirada, esos ojos azules veían orgullosos la demostración de magia de sus hijos y sobrina. Y esos ojos negros no podían dejar de mirar orgulloso las hazañas de su nietecita.

_Los niños aprenderían a dejar de hacer esas travesuras con el tiempo o quizás a hacerlas más sofisticadas cada vez… Todo resultado del ejemplo y además tarde o temprano entenderían que cuando sus papás les daban permiso de usar magia no era para hacer de las suyas… Quizás… _

**FIN**

**) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-17-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(**

**Esperamos por sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por acompañarnos en estas aventuras**

No olviden que vivimos de sus reviews

_**¡LA MAGIA GUIE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***


End file.
